une soirée le début d'une histoire
by Bubble82
Summary: On reprend les persos, on met tout dans un shaker et on secoue et retour sur leur vie lorsqu'ils étaient ado... ado, juste pr les premiers chap.c'est juste une idée de quand j'avais plus le net. svs of course!


Une soirée... le début d'une histoire.

**Ch 1**

Sydney Bristow, jeune lycéenne de 17 ans, brune aux yeux marron, habitant un quartier Los Angeles venait de se lever. Elle dévala les escaliers, arrivant dans la cuisine, elle pu remarquer un mot de son père, laissé sur la porte du frigo.

_ i Sydney,_

Une urgence m'oblige à partir, je t'ai laissé 20 $ sur la table.  
Passe une bonne journée.

Ton père /i

Elle passa sa journée comme toute lycéenne, entre les salles de cours, ses devoirs et son meilleur ami Will Tippin, rêvant d'être journaliste alors qu'elle voudrait tracer sa carrière dans le professorat.

S: Hey Pulitzer !

W: Salut Syd... Pulitzer? Ça sonne bien!... je te trouve bien en forme aujourd'hui, quoi de neuf?

S: Pas grand chose. J'ai eu un éternel contact avec mon père, qui consiste à 4 mots écrit sur la porte du frigo, "passe une bonne journée"-

W: Charmant...

S: A qui le dis tu...

W: Tu fais quoi après les cours?

S: Je vais courir au stade et j'ai une dissert' a finir pour hier...

W: (souriant) T'as de fantastiques projets!

S: Yep...

W: Allez viens, je t'offre un café pour te remonter le moral...

S: Merci... Je ne te savais pas si généreux!

Le reste de la journée se termina telle qu'elle avait commencé mais elle eut le loisir de croiser un autre ami, Michael Vaughn ; bien qu'elle apprécierait qu'il soit plus que ça, il n'était qu'un élève d'une autre classe mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de le détailler pour les rare fois où elle en avait l'occasion. Les filles se battaient pour avoir l'occasion de sortir avec lui mais elle ne l'avait vu que rarement accompagné.  
Après avoir tournée en rond pendant 2 heures au stade, Sydney rentra chez elle, prit une douche rapide avant de se plonger sur sa dissert'.

S: (à elle même) Mais qui a eu l'enrichissante idée d'inventer des sujets aussi absurde-

La sonnerie de l'entrée la sortie de son début de migraine qui pointait son nez à la vue de cette dissert'. Elle se leva et alla ouvrir.

: Bonsoir Sydney...

S: Bonsoir.

: Je suis venu te rapporter ton livre de physique-

S: Merci. Tu veux entrer ?

: Je voudrais pas te déranger-

S: Au contraire, tu me sauves la vie et ma dissert' attendra que mon esprit soit open... tu veux boire quelque chose?

: (souriant) Ce que tu as...

S: Jus d'orange?

: (souriant) Parfait...

S: Le livre, tu aurais pu me le rendre en cours-

: En vérité, je voulais te parler-

S: Vas-y, je t'écoute...

: Je... Je-

S: Tu sais Michael, je mords pas... enfin pas encore...

M: (souriant) Vraiment?... donc en fait, je voulais savoir si... tu accepterais de sortir avec moi demain soir ?... si t'as autre chose de prévu-

S: Hummmm... ça demande réflexion... mon carnet de sortie est surchargé entre Brad Pitt, Leonardo DiCaprio, Tom Cruise et Matt Damon...

Ils échangèrent un long regard suivi d'un sourire gêné.

S: Je suis ravie que tu ais pensé à moi... demain soir, tu dis ?

M: (gêné) Oui...

S: Pas de problème... (silence) je suis étonné que tu me demandes ça, vu la longue file de prétendantes que tu as-

V: Peut être mais ce ne sont pas elles qui m'intéresse...

Un long silence gêné s'installa entre eux puis il rentra chez lui.

Le lendemain soir :

Vaughn venait de sonner à la porte de Sydney, quand celle ci lui ouvrit, il ne su quoi dire en la voyant si belle et décontractée en jean et débardeur qui laissait entrevoir ses formes.

S: Salut...

M: Salut...

S: T'as perdu ta langue?

M: Non, c'est juste que... tu es très belle...

S: Merci... mais c'est rien d'extraordinaire... Où tu m'emmènes?

M: Que dirais tu d'un ciné ?

S: Va pour le ciné. Ça fait une plombe que j'y ai pas mit les pieds...

Ils discutèrent tout le long du chemin et choisirent d'aller voir Mr & Mrs Smith. Sydney était en extase devant Brad Pitt tandis que Vaughn tentait une approche vers Sydney en glissant sa main dans la sienne, contact qu'elle ne refusa pas, bien au contraire.  
Ils ressortirent du cinéma main dans la main, la ramena chez elle après qu'ils aient partagé une glace en marchant dans le parc. Vaughn appréhenda ce moment précis, en effet ils étaient devant chez Sydney.

S: Merci pour le ciné, je vais pouvoir fantasmer sur Brad Pitt toute la nuit...

M: (souriant) Et moi, sur la jolie brune en face de moi...

S: (gênée) Merci-

M: Ce que je vais faire, va peut être te paraître déplacer mais... ça fait des mois que j'en rêve...

Il approcha lentement son visage de celui de Sydney, posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Sous la surprise, Sydney mis une seconde pour réagir puis lui retourna son baiser, mettant une main derrière sa nuque et l'autre caressant sa joue tandis que Vaughn avait une mains dans ses cheveux et l'autre sur sa taille. Ils partageaient un baiser doux et passionné à la fois mais ils durent se séparer pour reprendre leurs souffles. Sydney lui sourit ouvertement avant de l'embrasser à nouveau, ils s'écartèrent en souriant.

S:(souriant) Alors tu as réalisé ton rêves-

M: (souriant) Ce n'est qu'une partie de mon rêve...

S: Aurais-je le droit de connaître la suite?

M: Pas tout de suite... Bonne nuit Sydney...

S: Bonne nuit Michael...

Voilà 8 mois que Sydney et Michael s'étaient embrassés sous le porche de celle ci. Vaughn avait présenté son meilleur ami, Eric Weiss à Sydney et elle avait fait de même avec Will. Michael rencontra Jack, le père de Sydney alors que celui ci était pressé et devait partir pour son travail. Les 4 amis s'entendaient à merveilles ; ils sortaient tous les 4 de leur dernier cours quand Eric les traîna jusqu'au café du coin pour faire un baby foot avec Will tandis que Syd et Michael étaient main dans la main ou alors passaient leur temps à s'embrasser.

M: Tu vas faire quoi pendant les vacances?

S: Je sais pas... peut être chercher un petit boulot pour me faire de l'argent de poche sinon j'aurais bien passé mon temps avec toi...

M: J'avoue que ça me plairait assez mais... ma mère retourne en France-

S: (déçu) Ah...

M: Je préférerai 100 fois plus rester avec toi-

S: Michael, tu n'as pas le choix...

M: Oui... et pour l'université?

S: Je suis acceptée à Columbia mais... si je suis pas prise à l'UCLA, je vais devoir partir...

M: ça fera toi à New York et moi à Chicago-

S: T'as eu la réponse pour l'UCLA!

M: Non... j'ai vraiment pas envie qu'on soit séparé. Tu es une fille extraordinaire et-

S: Je sais... (à son oreille) moi aussi, je fais plus que t'apprécier...

M: Comment on va faire? Si on va dans des universités différentes-

S: Tu supporteras que l'on ne se voit que quelques jours par mois?

M: J'en sais rien mais je ne veux pas qu'on se quitte... parce que je t'aime Syd-

S: (troublée) Michael...

M: Pourquoi tu ne veux jamais en parler?

S: De quoi?

M: De nous, de notre avenir, de nos sentiments-

S: Parce que je suis une handicapée des sentiments! (énervée) Ma mère est morte quand j'avais 6 ans et je vis avec mon fantôme de père avec qui ma seule conversation est "passe moi le beurre" ou "passe une bonne journée" alors effectivement, je n'y arrive pas et je pensais que tu comprendrais mais je me suis royalement trompé-

Ils se fixaient dans les yeux, Sydney s'énervait rarement mais quand ça arrivait, c'était plus fort qu'elle, elle s'emportait. Michael baissa la tête avant de s'excuser.

M: Je ne voulais pas te brusquer...

S: C'est pas grave...

M: Tu sais que tu es très belle quand tu t'énerves ; tu as les yeux qui lancent des flammes et je trouve ça magnifique-

S: Michael-

M: Je pensais... ça te dit d'aller faire un tour au parc?

S: Je dois passer chez moi déposer mes affaires mais après oui.

V: Ok. Je passe te chercher dans ½ heures.

Sydney dit au revoir à Eric et Will tandis que Sydney et Vaughn filaient rapidement chez eux. Syd fit le tour de la maison trouvant un énième mot de son père.

_ i Sydney,_

Je serais absent jusqu'à la fin de la semaine.  
Je t'appellerais.  
Passe une bonne semaine.

Ton père /i

S: (à elle même) Et après Michael me demande pourquoi je ne montre pas mes sentiments, on devrait échangé nos parents...

Elle se changea rapidement puis Vaughn passa la prendre et ils partirent au parc.

S: J'aime venir ici avec toi...

M: Notre premier rendez-vous-

S: Oui... mon père est absent jusqu'à la fin de la semaine-

M: Mlle Bristow va rester seule pendant 4 longues soirées-

S: Oui sauf si tu décides de les animer par ta présence...

M: C'est ce que tu veux?

S: Je me sens bien avec toi... tout est si naturel... ta simple présence me rassure et me rend heureuse-

Ils marchèrent en discutant pendant plusieurs heures; il la ramena chez elle ; il s'assit sur le canapé alors qu'elle avait collé son dos contre son torse. Elle se retourna, caressa sa joue de sa main en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens.

S: Depuis la mort de ma mère, je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse... et ça, c'est grâce à toi...

M: Et toi, tu embellit mes journées rien qu'avec tes sourires...

S: Michael... tu voudrais pas rester ce soir?

M: Je dois appeler ma mère, mais ça devrait pouvoir se faire.

Il appela sa mère qui accepta sans broncher lorsqu'il raccrocha il sentit deux bras entourer sa taille, il se retourna et trouva naturellement les lèvres de Sydney.

S: Qu'as dit maman Vaughn?

M: Que je suis à toi pour toute la nuit...

S: Michael-

M: Tu sais un jour ça finira par arriver...

S: Je sais... c'est juste que-

M: Je ne te forcerais jamais mais on n'en a jamais parlé-

S: Finalement peut être que le moment est arrivé... ça fait 8 mois qu'on est ensemble, on est tout les deux conscients de nos sentiments respectifs et je sais qu'avec toi je n'aurais pas peur...

Elle l'embrassa doucement dans le cou, remontant le long de la ligne vigoureuse de sa mâchoire pour finir sur ses lèvres qu'il prit avec passion, ses mains sillonnant sa colonne vertébrale.

M: Tu es sûre?

S: A moins que toi, tu ne le veuilles pas...

M: Si tu comptes que ça fait depuis le primaire que je suis amoureux de toi et que depuis plusieurs mois je rêve que ça arrives alors ne pas le vouloir, ne fait pas parti de mon vocabulaire...

Ils montèrent les escaliers main dans la main, Sydney referma la porte, s'avança vers Michael qui ne pouvait détacher son regard de son corps. Ils se déshabillèrent mutuellement avant de se faufiler sous les draps, Vaughn parsemant de baisers le corps de Sydney, caressant ses longues jambes tout en retrouvant ses lèvres pour de longs baisers. Leurs caresses se firent de plus en plus oppressantes puis ne pouvant plus retenir leur désir, il se fondit doucement en elle ; elle pu ressentir toute la douceur de Michael, l'amour qu'il lui portait. Commençant par de légers va et viens puis de plus en plus accélérer jusqu'au moment où elle atteignit l'orgasme et qu'elle ne cria pas son prénom mais son nom, ils continuèrent jusqu'à ce que lui aussi ressente ce plaisir l'envahir. Il se dégagea un moment plus tard, mais avant ça, il l'embrassa et dégagea son front d'une mèche gênante en la faisant glisser derrière son oreille et lui murmura quelques mots.

M: Je t'aime Syd...

S: Moi aussi je t'aime Michael...

Elle se rapprocha de lui afin de poser sa tête dans le creux de son épaule.

S: Nous deux c'est pour la vie, il n'y aura jamais que toi et moi...

** b Ch 2 /b  
**  
Il fut touché par cette simple confession et la serra un peu plus fort dans ses bras.  
Ils passèrent un mois merveilleux qui fut bien trop court pour eux, Michael devant partir avec sa mère en France pour les vacances.  
Tous les 4 eurent leur réponses pour l'université ce qui déprima certains. 2 mois avaient passé, Sydney bossait comme serveuse dans un café, Eric vendait des glaces sur la plage tandis que Will s'était fait embauché dans un journal. Les nouvelles de Vaughn se faisaient rare mais ils s'écrivaient régulièrement. Il l'avait appelé le matin même ce qui mit Sydney de bonne humeur pour toute la journée, elle savait enfin quand il comptait rentrer. Finissant son travail dans ¼ d'heure, elle ne cessait de fixer l'horloge quand son patron lui dit qu'elle pouvait partir. Elle ne demanda pas son reste et rentra chez elle rapidement puis se rendit à l'aéroport de LA. Elle le vit sortir de la salle d'embarquement accompagné de sa mère et d'un autre homme. Elle s'avança prudemment puis posa son regard sur lui, il se retourna et la vit. Ils étaient déjà dans les bras l'un de l'autre à s'embrasser quand la mère de Michael se retourna pour l'appeler. En voyant la scène, elle décida de les laisser se retrouver.  
Quelques heures plus tard, ils étaient au parc, collés l'un à l'autre à vouloir rattraper ce manque de présence si cher à leur coeur.

M: Syd...

S: Hummm...

M: Pour l'université-

S: Oui-

M: Je ne suis pas prit à l'UCLA.

S: (déçu) Alors tu pars à Chicago...

M: Oui...

S: Toi à Chicago, Eric à Columbia, Will et moi ici... tout pars en miette-

M: Non... je viendrais te voir aussi souvent que je le pourrais-

S: Ouais-

M: Tu crois quand même pas que je vais te laisser au milieu des footballeurs bronzés et des basketteurs aux corps de rêve!

S: Et toi, promets moi que tu ne craqueras pas sur une grande blonde aux yeux bleus-

M: Je préfère ma brune aux yeux marrons avec ses adorables fossettes et ces yeux qui lancent des éclairs lorsqu'elle est jalouse ou énervée...

S: Et moi, je suis folle de mon champion de hockey...

Elle lui sourit en se tournant vers lui, ils s'embrassèrent langoureusement de longues minutes avant que quelqu'un s'adresse à eux.

: Vous voilà! Ça fait 1 heure que je vous cherche!

Il les enlacèrent puis marchèrent en discutant.

S: Tu pars quand à Chicago?

M: Dans une semaine. Et toi Eric?

E: Dans 3 jours...

S: ça va être mort sans vous deux ici...

M: Tu seras pas toute seule... y'a Will-

S: C'est pas pareil...

En l'espace d'une semaine, Syd pu retrouver son Michael et les au revoirs furent déchirant ; aucun des deux ne voulant s'éloigner l'un de l'autre, bien que Vaughn lui promit de venir la voir bientôt.  
Syd et Will s'installèrent sur le campus, elle se retrouva avec une inconnue comme compagne de chambre. Afro-américaine originaire de Boston qui aime faire la fête et adore la cuisine. Francie Calfo. Elles devinrent rapidement amies. Lorsqu'elles sortaient, Will s'arrangeait toujours pour être présent, étant le garde du corps attitré de Sydney. Elle lui parla de Michael et Eric, qui ne manquaient pas de les appeler dès qu'ils en avaient le temps et l'occasion. Voilà 4 mois que tous étaient désormais à l'université, Sydney était en train de s'habiller dans la salle de bain quand on frappa à la porte. Fran alla ouvrir.

F: Bonjour-

: Bonjour. C'est bien ici, la chambre de Sydney Bristow-

F: Oui et vous êtes-

Elle arriva dans la chambre mais ne vit pas à qui parlait Fran.

M: Je suis Michael Vaughn.

F: Syd, c'est-

S: Dis moi que j'ai halluciné et que c'était pas lui-

M: Syd...

Elle se retourna, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et lui sauta dans les bras. Elle l'embrassa toujours dans l'entrée de la chambre, passant ses mains sur son visage.

S: C'est bien toi...

M: Oui mon ange... contente?

S: Comme tu peux pas imaginer... tu m'as tellement manqué...

M: C'était l'enfer ces 4 mois sans toi...

Elle lui présenta Fran, Will arriva un peu plus tard accompagné d'Eric qui venait voir ses parents ce même week end. Ils passèrent de longues heures ensembles alors qu'Eric ne cessait de dévorer Fran du regard. Il décida d'en savoir plus en questionnant Will.

E: Dis moi qu'elle est célibataire?

W: Aux dernières nouvelles oui.

E: Merci! Toi t'es un pote!

S: (à Vaughn) Tu dors chez ta mère?

M: Non, elle a vendu la maison et elle est partie s'installer à Seattle avec Scott, son nouveau mec. J'ai réservé une chambre à l'hôtel-

S: Tu repars quand?

M: Dans 3 jours-

S: Alors ça sera 3 jours, rien que toi et moi...

M: Avec plaisir Mlle Bristow!

Ils passèrent ainsi les 3 jours ensemble sans se quitter une seconde. Fran fit connaissance avec Eric dont elle trouva l'humour décapant tandis que Will se cherchait toujours une copine.

6 mois passèrent ainsi, à se voir peu ou même très peu. Au cours de ce semestre, Syd fut abordé par un homme lui proposant de devenir agent du gouvernement pour une branche secrète de la CIA, le SD-6. Elle hésita longuement puis finit par accepter. Elle n'en parla à personne même pas à Michael. Elle n'avait que très peu de nouvelles de lui ces derniers temps. Fran et Syd finirent par déménager dans la maison des parents de Sydney, son père étant parti en Europe, il lui demanda si elle voulait garder la maison et elle s'empressa d'y emménager avec Fran et de la réorganiser à leur goût. Will n'y habitait pas mais c'était tout comme. Sa relation avec Michael avait prit un sacré coup, elle lui avait laissé plusieurs messages sur son portable, envoyé des lettres, des emails mais celui ne répondait pas ; c'était comme si il était mort. Elle décida de remonter la pente en se plongeant dans le travail, bien qu'elle avait toujours une pensée pour lui. Elle travaillait pour le SD-6, partant en mission presque 2 fois par semaine, Fran ne se doutait de rien, sa couverture étant de travailler pour le Crédit Dauphine, une banque située en ville.

3 ans passèrent ainsi, entre voyages, mission, cours, Will et Fran à qui elle devait mentir, et Eric et Vaughn dont elle n'avait plus eu de nouvelles. Elle avait pas mal souffert de l'absence de réponse et de nouvelles de Vaughn ; elle se dit que tout ça n'était qu'un amour d'adolescente. Elle avait eu d'autres hommes dans sa vie mais rien de bien sérieux, jusqu'à ce qu'elle rencontre un médecin, Danny alors qu'elle s'était tordue la cheville en courant au stade. Il lui avait paru tellement sincère alors elle accepta d'aller boire un verre avec lui. Tout s'enchaîna très vite entre eux, elle ne vivait pas la même chose qu'avec Vaughn, c'était loin d'être aussi naturel mais elle était heureuse et c'est tout ce qui lui importait.  
Elle revenait d'une mission épuisante quand elle croisa son père dans les sous sols du SD-6. S'en suivit une longue discussion houleuse où il lui expliqua son implication à la CIA ainsi que les réelles activités du SD-6 et d'Arvin Sloane. Après de longues heures de réflexion, elle alla à la CIA où elle fit part au directeur qu'elle désirait devenir agent double. Le directeur la fit patienter et lui dit de retrouver son intermédiaire à cette adresse. En effet celui ci arrivait de Virginie, de Langley plus exactement. Elle se rendit à l'adresse indiquée qui n'était autre qu'un entrepôt désaffecté de la CIA. Elle était appuyée contre la table quand celui ci arriva, elle releva la tête vers lui et une colère profonde l'envahit au moment où elle croisa ses yeux verts si profond et expressifs. Elle avala difficilement sa salive avant de lui parler.

S: C'est un cauchemar!

V: Sydney écoutes moi-

S: Qu'est ce que je devrais t'écouter dire! Tu m'as laissé tomber après 4 mois à l'université! Tu voudrais peut être que je t'en remercie! Comment as tu pu me faire ça! Ne rien me dire! Ça fait plus de 3 ans et demie que je n'ai plus eus de tes nouvelles! Tu n'as répondu à aucun de mes coups de fils, de mes lettres, de mes mails! Tu me dégoûtes, moi qui croyait que je comptais pour toi! Je t'aimais Michael, je t'aimais réellement! Et pour toi, je n'ai été qu'un jouet qu'on manipule à sa volonté!

V: Tu te trompes... je tiens toujours autant à toi... 3 mois après être entré à l'université, j'ai vu une annonce de candidature sur le campus et j'ai sauté sur l'occasion. Tu te souviens, mon père était agent et je tiens à savoir comment il est mort et la seule solution, c'était de rentrer dans le système... je sais que tu m'en veux et j'espère que tu me pardonneras pour le mal que j'ai pu te causer... mais j'aimerais qu'on travaille ensemble-

S: Eric aussi, il est agent?

V: Oui... je ne voulais pas te blesser

Sydney se retenait de laisser ses larmes couler, elle ne voulait pas paraître si vulnérable, surtout devant lui mais elle ne pu se retenir plus longtemps, des larmes dévalant sur ses joues. Il s'avança et posa ses mains sur celles ci effaçant ses larmes de son pouce. Elle se détacha rapidement de lui.

S: Ne me touches pas!

Il soupira en baissant la tête tandis qu'ils passèrent au plan professionnel, il lui expliqua comment le contacter et la méthode de travail avec les contres missions.  
Elle rentra chez elle, les larmes coulant toujours sur ses joues lorsqu'elle vit Fran et Will à discuter, elle prit une décision risquant de faire basculer leur vies ; elle leur révéla la vérité sur son emploi. Ils étaient tous extrêmement choqué mais comprirent le pourquoi du mensonge puis elle en vint à Eric et Vaughn.

F: Et qui, va s'occuper de faire la liaison entre la CIA et ta banque... enfin l'autre groupe?

S: Toute cette histoire est invraisemblable-

W: Pourquoi?

S: J'arrive toujours pas à le croire... mon intermédiaire, c'est... c'est Michael...

F & W: Michael?

S: Oui... Eric et lui, ils sont agents pour la CIA-

W: Alors il est devenu agent comme son père.

S: Oui-

F: Tu lui as parlé de votre relation?

S: Oui et à vrai dire, on n'est pas en très bon terme-

W: Il veut quand même travailler avec toi?

S: Ouais-

F: Tu l'aimes toujours, hein!

S: J'en sais rien... il y a Danny mais ça n'a rien à voir et puis... tout était si simple avec Michael-

W: Tu vas en parler à Danny?

S: Je ne sais pas... tout ça est tellement incroyable...

F: Tu aimes Danny mais pas autant que Michael mais tu voudrais quand même qu'il souffre de te voir avec quelqu'un d'autre donc tu va opter pour t'afficher avec Danny un certain temps puis tu rompras avec lui quand tu sentiras que Michael sera vraiment détruit, je me trompe?

S: T'aurais dû faire psy!

W: Je repasse tout à l'heure parce que là... j'ai rencart-

S: comment elle s'appelle?

W: Brad Pitt!

S: T'as changé Will, je ne savais pas que tu faisais dans les travesties!

W: à plus tard mes biches!

Ils rigolèrent puis Will partit tandis que Fran et Syd continuèrent de discuter de la situation.

S: Je sais pas quoi faire avec Danny-

: Pourquoi? Qu'est ce qu'il y a?

S: Danny...

Elle croisa le regard de Fran qui s'éclipsa rapidement, Sydney ferma les yeux un instant ; Danny s'était rapprocher et encerclait la taille de Sydney et déposa un baiser sur sa nuque. Elle se tourna vers lui et le força à s'asseoir ; elle lui raconta la vérité mais il fut loin d'avoir la réaction escomptée, il quitta la maison furieusement et Sydney s'effondra en pleurs en rejoignant sa chambre mais elle du se reprendre rapidement suite à l'appel de Michael, elle le retrouva au même entrepôt que le matin même.

S: Salut...

V: Salut Syd. Qu'est ce que tu as?

S: Je ne pense pas que tu sois la personne à qui je devrais en parler-

V: Je suis toujours là-

S: Oui, tu es là maintenant! Mais pendant 3 ans tu étais où quand moi, j'espérais que tu passes la porte de chez moi et que tu me prennes dans tes bras!

V: Je comprends... mais si tu as besoin de parler, je suis là...

S: Merci...

V: Alors?

S: J'ai dit la vérité à Fran et Will, ils l'ont bien prit mais Danny est partit en claquant la porte...

V: C'est ton... petit ami...

S: Oui, je t'avais dit que tu n'étais pas la personne idéale pour parler de ça-

V: Il t'en veut?

S: Apparemment et il a raison-

V: C'était pour leur sécurité... tu n'aurais pas dû tout leur dire-

S: Toi, ça t'es peut être facile mais moi je vis avec eux alors prétexter 2 à 4 fois par semaines des voyages à l'étranger pour une banque alors que c'est le gouvernement, c'est dur à avaler et ça l'est encore plus quand tu dois mentir au personnes auxquelles tu tiens... mais pour toi, ça a dû être facile!

V: C'est vrai je n'ai pas autant de mal que toi à cacher mes activités... mais je n'ai jamais apprécier devoir te cacher cette partie de ma vie. Plusieurs fois, je suis revenu à Los Angeles, je voulais aller te voir... c'était il y a un peu moins de 6 mois mais... je t'ai vu, tu étais avec un homme, tu marchais dans le parc le tenant par la main alors j'ai compris et je suis parti... ça n'efface pas ce que je ressens pour toi, au contraire...

S: C'était Danny... je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée de travailler ensemble-

V: J'en ai parlé à Devlin et... il ne veut pas nommer quelqu'un d'autre à ma place...

S: Magnifique... je sens que mon taux de meurtre va grimper en flèche!

V: Tu n'as pas changé... toujours aussi cynique... tu es encore plus belle qu'avant-

S: Arrêtes ce petit jeu, tu veux bien!

Ils restèrent longuement à se fixer puis parlèrent de sa prochaine mission où elle devra récupérer les plans d'armes chimiques pour la CIA et elle donnera de faux documents élaboré par la CIA pour le SD-6.  
Sa mission se passa sans problèmes, elle enchaîna mission sur missions, certaines seules, d'autres avec Dixon, son coéquipier du SD-6 ou parfois lorsqu'elle était seule, c'était avec Vaughn.  
Les mois passèrent et maintenant ça faisait 9 mois que la situation était toujours aussi tendue avec Vaughn, ils étaient en mission ensemble à Rome afin de récupérer une puce contenant des informations sur des armes bactériologiques ; elle avait la puce en main, ils avaient dû se faire passer pour un couple étant donné que cette puce se trouvait à l'ambassade et qu'une réception avait lieu. Ils revenaient dans la salle quand Vaughn aperçu un garde se dirigeant vers eux, il se tourna vers Sydney.

V: Un garde arrive...

S: Super...

Ils se regardèrent un instant, Vaughn se rapprocha lentement, posant un main sur sa hanche, rapprochant son visage de celui de Sydney avant de l'embrasser vigoureusement dans le cou et il l'embrassa le long de sa mâchoire jusqu'à ces lèvres alors que Sydney frémit quand leurs peaux rentrèrent en contact, ses mains caressant lentement le dos de Vaughn. Ils s'embrassaient toujours quand le garde intervint, leur demandant de filer d'ici.  
Pour rentrer, ils prirent chacun un vol séparé et elle rentra chez elle.

S: Y'a quelqu'un?

F: Salut...

S: Salut...

F: Rome, c'était comment?

S: C'était chaud... très chaud...

F: C'est à dire?

S: Rien...

F: Vraiment? Et avec Michael?

Sydney repensa à ce fameux moment durant la mission où elle pu ressentir tout l'amour qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre. Elle le raconta à Fran qui était écroulé de rire.

F: Franchement t'es pas normale. Le seul mec dont tu es amoureuse depuis des années a enfin réussi à t'embrasser et toi, tu veux pas lui pardonner-

S: Il n'y a pas que ça... il y a Danny et-

F: Et tu aimes toujours Michael... tu ne devrais pas tant réfléchir. Si tu continues comme ça, ta relation avec Michael sera terminée avant même d'avoir pu recommencer-

Elle rencontra Vaughn la semaine suivante à l'entrepôt, celui ci l'ayant appelé bien qu'aucune mission n'était prévue. L'entendant arriver, il fit coulisser le grillage, la faisant ainsi entrer, il se retourna puis ils se saluèrent d'un signe de tête.

S: Tu voulais me voir?

V: Oui. Je voulais qu'on parle... comment va Danny?

S: Non, arrêtes... là je ne te suis pas-

V: La situation devient insupportable... je suis malade rien que de te savoir dans les mains Sloane, sans parler de Danny qui a la chance de pouvoir être auprès de toi alors que moi, je n'ai droit qu'à tes regards furieux, haineux et de la colère. J'en ai marre et je voudrais qu'on puisse au moins parler tranquillement comme deux amis puisque je ne peux pas être plus...

S: Danny va bien mais je n'arrive pas à passer l'éponge sur ce que tu m'as fait. Je suis désolé mais il me faudra du temps!

V: Pourquoi? Ça fait 9 mois-

S: Parce que je t'aimais et j'avais confiance en toi... et l'absence de nouvelles de toi m'a détruite un peu plus chaque jour...

V: Et tes sentiments?

S: On va pas remettre ça sur le tapis! Les sentiments que j'ai n'ont aucune place dans notre travail et tu le sais bien! Tu vas pas me dire qu'en 3 ans et demi tu n'a eu personne!

V: Je reconnais que j'ai quelques personnes mais aucune qui ne sont parvenue à me faire oublier à quel point je t'aime...

S: Michael...

V: Je n'aurais jamais dû partir à Chicago-

S: Et même si quelque chose pourrait se passer entre nous... je ne veux pas que ça arrive ou du moins pas tant que le SD-6 est présent... ça serait risquer nos vies inutilement...

V: Je veux juste que tu me dises... si tu tiens encore à moi-

S: Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dis lors de notre première nuit ensemble?

Vaughn se remémora cette nuit et sourit à se souvenir avant de lui redire ses quelques mots qu'elle avait prononcé avant qu'ils ne sombrent dans le sommeil.

V: b i **_Nous deux c'est pour la vie, il n'y aura jamais que toi et moi.. /b /i ._**

S: Même si beaucoup de choses ont changés... d'autres demeure intactes...

V: Pour ce qui s'est passé à Rome-

S: C'est bon... c'est pas catastrophique...

Ils réussirent à discuter ainsi pendant quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que le portable de Sydney retentisse.

S: Allô? Danny. Oui j'arrive...

Elle raccrocha alors que Vaughn la regardait longuement.

S: Désolée, je dois y aller...

V: Danny, c'est ça-

S: (soupirant) je ne crois pas que ce soit le moment pour une crise de jalousie-

V: Je sais...

Elle partit rejoindre Danny à l'hôpital ; une infirmière lui indiqua où il se trouvait, elle l'embrassa puis ils allèrent marcher dehors.

S: Un problème?

D: J'y arrive plus Sydney.

S: De quoi tu parles?

D: De nous, de ton boulot, de ton intermédiaire qui n'est autre que ton ex-

S: Je n'ai jamais demandé à travailler avec lui!

D: On n'est plus heureux depuis qu'il est revenu... quand on fait l'amour ou que tu m'embrasses, je sais que c'est à lui que tu penses-

S: Comment tu peux dire ça!

D: Rends toi à l'évidence! Tu m'aimes comme un ami. C'est lui que tu aimes, tu devrais aller le retrouver...

S: Pourquoi maintenant?

D: Je pars pour Miami. Une place en chirurgie s'est libérée...

S: Je vois, alors c'est fini...

D: Oui. Je suis désolé que ça se finisse comme ça mais... c'est mieux pour nous deux...

Le week end suivant, Danny avait déménagé toutes ses affaires. Will et Fran étaient toujours aussi présent pour Sydney. Vaughn de son coté avait Eric qui lui donnait des conseils sur l'amour alors qu'il n'avait pas de copine.

E: Appelles la-

V: Je peux pas faire ça-

E: ça fait des mois que tu attends qu'il parte et maintenant que tu as le champ libre, tu ne fais rien! Mike, Sydney est loin d'être une femme qui reste célibataire longtemps alors... tu ferais mieux de te bouger et de l'appeler!

V: Non. Elle a été claire, il ne se passera rien entre nous tant qu'elle sera agent double...

E: Kendall a prévu le démantèlement pour dans 2 jours. Ça t'empêches pas d'aller lui parler!

V: Pourquoi tu tiens tant à me réconcilier avec Sydney?

E: Parce que tu es malheureux. Et étant donné que je suis ton pote, je m'efforce de trouver la solution à ton problème. Allez vas-y!

Il l'appela et se retrouvèrent à l'entrepôt; l'entendant arriver, il fit coulisser le grillage.

S: Salut...

V: Bonsoir...

S: Pourquoi tu voulais me voir?

V: Pour te parler... Kendall a prévu la mission pour la destruction de l'Alliance et du SD-6 pour vendredi-

S: (souriant) Vraiment? T'es pas en train de me faire marcher?

V: Non... je te le promets...

S: Je veux faire la mission-

V: C'est l'avis de Kendall, grâce à ton laisser passer tu nous feras rentrer dans les locaux... et après tu seras libre de vivre ta vie... avec Danny...

S: Non-

V: Quoi?

S: Danny est parti... il est à Miami pour son internat de chirurgie...

V: Je suis désolé... (elle le regarda longuement dans les yeux et il comprit où elle voulait en venir) enfin non pas vraiment... ça veut dire qu'il y a peut être une chance... pour nous-

S: Pas maintenant, pas comme ça...

V: Tu ne veux pas nous laisser une chance?

S: 5 ans... ça fait 5 ans que je souffre... tu crois que tu peux effacer ces années en un claquement de doigts! On doit y aller doucement et... je ne sais pas si je suis prête à vivre une autre histoire maintenant...

V: Je vois... alors je ne suis plus rien pour toi-

S: C'est faux et tu le sais... pourquoi à ton avis, je veux qu'on y aille en douceur? J'ai tellement souffert que je ne veux pas que la même chose se reproduise... laisses les choses se faire...

V: Si c'est ce que tu souhaites...

Deux jours plus tard, l'assaut avait lieu au SD-6 ; tout se passa bien jusqu'à ce que Sydney soit touché. Elle avait prit une balle dans l'épaule et une autre dans le bras. Elle fut emmenée à l'hôpital tandis que Vaughn et Eric était revenu à l'Agence avec Marshall et Dixon, les collègues de Sydney au SD-6. Ils passèrent plusieurs heures entre les interrogatoires et leurs rapports, jusqu'à ce que Sydney les rejoigne, Vaughn resta stupéfait de la voir devant elle à sourire alors qu'elle parlait avec Eric.

S: (à Eric) Salut mon chou!

E: Hey Mata Hari! (ils s'enlacent) C'est bon de te revoir...

S: Oui, moi aussi...

E: (montrant le bras de Syd) Qu'est ce que t'as eu?

S: Deux balles perdues. Rien de grave-

Vaughn arriva, Eric prétexta un rapport en retard afin de les laisser tout les deux.

V: (souriant) Je suis content de te voir...

S: (souriant) Merci pour tout ce que tu as fait... même si on n'a jamais été vraiment d'accord... je vais rentrer-

V: Je te raccompagne-

S: C'est pas la peine-

V: J'y tiens...

Ils descendirent jusqu'aux sous sols de l'Agence, montèrent dans la voiture de Vaughn et il la ramena chez elle. Il gara la voiture et aucun n'osait croiser le regard de l'autre.

S: Merci...

V: C'est normal... tu n'as pas à me remercier...

S: Bonne nuit...

V: Bonne nuit Syd...

**Ch 3  
**  
Il la regarda rentrer chez elle en soupirant puis fit de même. Elle referma la porte et vit ses deux amis au salon à discuter.

S: Salut vous deux...

F & W: Salut.

F: T'es blessée!

S: Oui mais rien de grave-

W: Alors?

S: Quoi?

F: Tournes pas autour du pot. Avec Michael?

S: Il m'a seulement ramené-

W: T'aurais pu lui dire de venir boire un verre...

S: Non...

F: Tu es de charmante humeur...

S: J'ai vu Eric tout à l'heure...

W: Comment il va?

S: Bien...

F: Vous allez rester en contact?

S: Je sais pas... sûrement... (tristement) Bon, je vais me coucher...

F: Tu devrais lui dire Syd-

S: On verra plus tard...

Elle partit se coucher tandis que Fran et Will restèrent à discuter pendant une heure. 3 heures qu'elle était couché et elle n'arrivait toujours pas à fermer l'oeil, elle se leva enfila un jean et un pull puis sortit. Elle erra dans les rues jusqu'à se retrouver au parc. Elle marcha nonchalamment puis elle le vit assis sur un banc à scruter le ciel. Elle sourit en le voyant si calme et posé.

S: Insomnies?

V: Oui...

S: Qu'est ce que tu fais debout à cette heure?

V: Je te retourne la question.

S: Ouais... je crois que j'en ai marre de fuir ma vie et les personnes qui en font partie...

Un long silence s'installa entre eux, puis ils parlèrent en même temps avant de rigoler devant leur synchronisation.

S: Vas-y...

V: Tu as réfléchi... à ce que tu allais faire pour nous ?

S: Oui... je me suis dit qu'avec toi, j'ai été heureuse pendant plus d'un an et que jamais depuis, je n'ai ressenti cette sensation de bonheur... alors si tu veux toujours de moi-

V: (souriant) Parce que tu crois que mes sentiment se sont envolé en 24 heures...

Il glissa sa main dans celle de Sydney avant de la rapprocher de lui, en la prenant dans ses bras. Elle se laissa aller tout contre son corps, cette sensation ça faisait si longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas ressenti. Une sensation de bonheur et de sécurité. Il se détacha lentement pour mieux la regarder.

V: J'ai cru t'avoir définitivement perdu... tu te rends compte qu'il nous aura fallu 5 ans pour se retrouver... et dans ce parc qui plus est-

S: Oui, c'est ici que j'ai les meilleurs souvenirs de mon adolescence... mais les plus beaux, c'était quand j'étais dans tes bras...

V: Moi aussi...

Il se pencha, effleurant juste les lèvres de Sydney des siennes, il s'écarta. Elle n'avait eu aucune réaction, en cet instant il prit peur mais elle le rassura d'un sourire avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Ce baiser se fit de plus en plus intense, leurs langues s'entremêlant harmonieusement, ils se reculèrent pour mieux respirer tandis que leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent tout naturellement.

V: Maintenant plus question qu'on soit séparé...

S: Tu m'as manqué Michael, mon champion...

V: ça a été si long... mais maintenant c'est fini...

Il la ramena chez elle mais avant ça, ils restèrent un long moment devant la porte à s'embrasser ; à rattraper une partie du temps perdue, ne pouvant plus se détacher l'un de l'autre tellement le contact de leurs peaux les faisait renaître à chaque fois. Elle rentra dans sa chambre à pas de loup, veillant à ne réveiller personne. Elle se leva quelques heures plus tard.

F: Salut la déserteuse...

S: Salut... de quoi tu parles?

F: De toi, à 5 heures du matin quand tu es rentrée...

S: Tu m'as entendu?

F: Et oui...

S: Désolée-

F: Michael va bien?

S: Qui te dit que c'est lui que je suis allé voir?

F: Mon sixième sens... t'es allé faire quoi cette nuit?

S: Marcher-

F: Marcher? Marcher toute seule en pleine nuit?

S: Oui. Je suis allé marcher dans le parc... j'avais besoin de réfléchir...

F: Ohh...

S: Et après je suis rentrée...

F: Je suis sûre que tu n'as pas tout dit-

Son biper sonna au même moment, ce qui mit fin à l'interrogatoire quelle subissait. Elle le regarda en l'éteignant, un mince sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Elle partit se doucher puis s'habiller, alors qu'elle revenait dans le séjour, elle le vit lui souriant.

S: Michael-

V: Salut...

S: Bonjour... qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? qui t'a ouvert?

V: Je suis venu te voir et Will m'a ouvert-

: Et Mike, t'aurais pu m'attendre!

Sydney sourit avant de saluer Eric qui arrivait essoufflé et rageant après Vaughn.

V: à ce que je vois, tu m'as retrouvé!

E: Très drôle Mike!

V: T'as trouvé à te garer?

E: Oui mais c'est pas la porte à coté-

S: Fallait te mettre devant la maison-

E: J'aurais bien voulu mais y'avait déjà une voiture-

Elle regarda par la fenêtre et sourit en se retournant vers eux.

S: C'est la voiture de Will-

V: Fran n'est pas là?

S: Si, elle doit être au grenier et Will, je l'ai pas vu...

: Michael, Eric!

S: Fran...

Ils s'embrassèrent puis Will apparut quelques secondes plus tard.

S: Pulitzer, on attendait plus que toi!

W: Sydney, non pas que je n'apprécie pas ce petit surnom mais je crains de devoir sortir l'artillerie lourde si tu commences sur ce sujet!

S: Tu n'as rien contre moi!

Ils discutèrent une bonne heure puis Vaughn prit Sydney à part.

S: Qu'est ce qu'il y a?

V: Ce soir je t'invite au restaurant-

S: Tu veux leur dire?

V: Est ce que toi, tu veux leur dire?

S: à part le fait, qu'ils me harcèlent pour savoir où je suis allé cette nuit, ce que j'ai fait et pourquoi on n'est toujours pas ensemble-

V: On leur dit alors-

Il se tu à l'instant même où ses lèvres furent entourées de celle de Sydney, ils s'embrassèrent encore un moment à l'abri de leur 3 amis.

S: J'en rêve depuis mon réveil-

Il lui sourit, entrelaçant leurs doigts et repartirent vers leurs amis. Quand ceux ci les virent arrivé main dans la main, Fran sauta dans les bras de Sydney alors qu'Eric cria victoire et que Will faisait un commentaire sur le célibat. Sydney reprit sa place près de Vaughn qui avait passé son bras derrière les épaules de celles ci.

E: Cette fois ci, c'est sérieux... pas de disparition, pas d'ex qui débarquent!

S: Oui... (en se tournant vers Vaughn avant de l'embrasser) Très sérieux...

V: Après une traversée du désert de 5 ans, je pense que rien de pire ne pourrait nous arriver...

F: Je ne te ferais aucun reproches tant que tu rendras Syd souriante et heureuse...

V: (souriant) Alors je suis sauvé!

W: Mes amis, je serais bien resté avec vous mais une interview m'attend-

S: Ta Brad Pitt-

W: (à lui même) Quelle idée j'ai eu de vous dire ça!

Ils rigolèrent après que Fran ait raconté à Eric et Vaughn l'histoire de cette femme, Monique, une travestie de Brad Pitt.

V: Brad Pitt! Ça me rappelle une autre soirée ça...

S: Et moi donc... toi, moi et un cinéma...

E: Bien que je sois heureux pour vous deux. Evitez moi, vos roucoulades. Pensez un peu aux célibataires... (à lui même) il faut à tout prix que je me trouve une copine, ça peut plus durer...

Fran rigolait d'entendre Eric se lamenter sur son célibat. Elle l'avait toujours apprécié, enfin pour le peu qu'elle le connaissait. Sydney et Vaughn partirent faire un tour en ville en amoureux, Fran et Eric restèrent ensemble à discuter et rigoler.  
Syd et Vaughn partageaient une glace sur la terrasse d'un café, un groupe de jeunes jouant une balade près d'eux ; leurs regards restant accrochés l'un à l'autre. En quittant la terrasse, il la prit par la taille, chose qu'il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de faire depuis des années. Elle sourit en le sentant la rapprocher de lui.

V: Pourquoi tu souris?

S: C'est si loin, la dernière fois où tu me tenais comme ça, si près de toi...

V: C''était à l'université, pendant la fête du samedi soir...

S: Oui... la fête j'en ais que peu de souvenir mais ce qui a suivi, j'ai rien oublié-

V: Oui, t'étais complètement bourrée ce soir là! Je t'avais laissé 5 minutes toute seule pour aller te chercher une aspirine et je t'ai retrouvé à jouer au jeu de la bouteille où tu devais embrasser Will-

S: ça, je l'ai complètement oublié... j'ai fait quoi?

V: J'ai prit la place de Will... heureusement d'ailleurs-

S: Je m'en souviens vraiment pas...

V: Allez, je te ramène et je reviens te chercher dans une heure-

S: Tu m'emmènes où?

V: Surprise Mlle Bristow...

Syd venait de passer la porte quand elle vit Fran.

F: Raconte moi tout!

S: On s'est baladé et il m'emmène dîner-

F: Faut absolument que je me trouve un mec ou ça va me tuer!

S: Je sais de source sûre qu'Eric t'apprécie énormément...

F: Il est gentil et amusant-

S: Tu peux avoir confiance en lui, je le connais bien...

Elle partit se changer et une heure plus tard, Vaughn vint la chercher ; il la conduisit pour un endroit qu'ils connaissent tous les deux extrêmement bien.

S: La patinoire?

V: Oui.

S: Je comprends pas tout-

V: Tu vas voir...

Il la conduisit à l'intérieur, patinèrent pendant un moment tout en parlant de leurs moments passés ici, à la patinoire. Lui, lui apprenant à jouer au hockey, la faisant devenir une vraie fan des Kings ; il jouèrent même à un de ses jeux stupide qui consiste à pousser le plus loin possible l'autre jusqu'à ce qu'ils tombent l'un sur l'autre et que Vaughn la bloque, l'empêchant ainsi de bouger. Il posa ses mains sur ses deux joues rosit, elle encercla sa taille puis ils s'embrassèrent avidement jusqu'à manquer d'air.

V: Là, je redeviens adolescent...

S: Michael... ces simples moments avec toi, je les ais toujours chéris et j'espère qu'il y en aura d'autres...

V: Il y en aura d'autres, je te le jure...

Il l'emmena dîner au restaurant de la patinoire, situé juste au dessus de celle ci. Ils en sortirent deux heures plus tard ; sur le trottoir il la vit frissonner et lui posa sa veste sur ses épaules avant de rentrer dans la voiture.

S: Merci...

V: Je te ramène chez toi?

S: Non...

Il la regarda. Ce "non", il en avait bien comprit sa signification, il fit un demi tour et la conduisit jusqu'à chez lui. en sortant de la voiture, il la prit par la main, ouvrit la porte et la fit rentrer ainsi dans son petit appartement. Celui ci était un duplex, il lui fit visiter l'appartement pendant que le café coulait. Ils revinrent au salon où il alluma la chaîne puis l'invita à danser sur les accord de Collide de Howie Day.

_The dawn is breaking  
A light shining through  
You're barely waking  
And I'm tangled up in you  
Yeah  
_  
Plongés dans le regard de l'autre, ils se rapprochaient de plus en plus, l'appel de leur corps étant le plus fort.

S: C'est la première fois qu'on danse ensemble...

V: Tu n'oublies pas ce genre de chose...

_I'm open, you're closed  
Where I follow, you'll go  
I worry I won't see your face  
Light up again  
_  
Il la tenait plus fermement près de lui, coeurs à coeurs, corps à corps, l'atmosphère se faisant de plus en plus lourd, l'ambiance devenant de plus en plus romantique.

S: Tu n'as pas changé en réalité...

V: Je suis content que tu t'en aperçoives...

S: Tu es encore plus beau que 5 ans auparavant... tu es plus musclé et infiniment plus tendre...

_Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the wrong words seem to rhyme  
Out of the doubt that fills my mind  
I somehow find  
You and I collide  
_  
V: Toi, tu as changé... tu es une femme magnifique tout en étant la même intrépide que tu étais au lycée... et tu me rends encore plus amoureux tous les jours... je t'aime mon ange...

S: Mon ange... ça fait une éternité qu'on ne m'a pas appelé comme ça...

V: Tu es mon ange... celui qui m'a envoûté le premier jour d'école lorsque je suis arrivé à Los Angeles... ce premier jour de CM2...

_I'm quiet you know  
You make a first impression  
I've found I'm scared to know I'm always on your mind_

Elle ferma les yeux à cette confession, posant sa tête sur son épaule, savourant ce moment plein de tendresse mais qui ne fit pas chuter la tension de l'atmosphère qui se faisait de plus en plus électrique, à la sensation de leurs désirs respectifs.

_Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the stars refuse to shine  
Out of the back you fall in time  
I somehow find  
You and I collide  
_  
Ils continuèrent à se déhancher au son de celle qui devient leur musique au fil des minutes qui passent. Il fit glisser une main le long de sa colonne vertébrale, ce simple geste la fit sourire. Ce geste, il l'avait effectué tant de fois lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble. Ressentir à nouveau ces petites sensations, un frôlement de mains, une caresse dans le dos, une délicate attention en remettant une mèche derrière son oreille, toutes ses petites choses lui semblait si naturelles ; elle ne les avait pas ressenties depuis si longtemps qu'elle s'en délectait tellement elle les aimait.

_Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the wrong words seem to ryhme  
Out of the doubt that fills your mind  
You finally find  
You and I collide  
_  
Elle passa aussi naturellement que lui une main dans ses cheveux, elle se souvint à quel point il aimait ce contact et combien elle, elle aimait le faire. Elle releva la tête, croisant son regard émeraude si profond. Ses yeux, ce regard si expressif, il lui avait tant manqué ; ce regard exprimant son désir de la rendre heureuse, elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis des années. Elle rapprocha son visage du sien, leurs souffles s'entremêlant et réduisit le peu d'espace qu'il y avait entre eux en l'embrassant tendrement. Sentant ses lèvres sur les siennes, il répondit instinctivement à ce baiser tant attendu en l'intensifiant rapidement.

_You finally find  
You and I collide  
You finally find  
You and I collide__  
_  
ils ne se décollèrent l'un de l'autre que pour reprendre leurs souffles, cependant il la conduisit jusqu'à la chambre en l'embrassant passionnément et ils firent l'amour jusqu'au petit matin, le désir se faisant plus pressant qu'il ne l'a jamais été. Elle avait sombré dans un sommeil serein, dans les bras de son homme également endormi, mains et jambes entremêlés comme s'ils avaient peur que quelqu'un puisse venir les séparer.  
Il senti le souffle léger et régulier de Sydney sur son torse, il la regarda, savourant pleinement de l'avoir retrouvé après toutes ces épreuves. Il se détacha doucement de cette étreinte pour revenir quelques minutes plus tard avec le petit déjeuner. Retrouvant sa place dans le lit, se rapprocha d'elle, le sentant près d'elle, elle se blottit dans ses bras sécurisant.

V: Mon ange...

S: Hhmmm...

V: Le petit déjeuné est servi...

Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux. En croisant son regard, ils se sourirent, cette sensation de bonheur leur était familière et naturelle.

V: Bien dormie?

S: J'ai pas le souvenir d'avoir dormie...

Elle releva la tête, il en profita pour faire ce geste dont il rêvait depuis plusieurs minutes ; il l'embrassa tendrement mais ce baiser devint rapidement un feu de forêt, leurs étreintes et leurs désirs se faisant de plus en plus oppressant.  
Vaughn se retira en sueur mais avant ça, il déplaça une mèche de cheveux de Sydney lui barrant le front en la lui glissant derrière l'oreille. Il la prit dans ses bras tandis qu'ils récupéraient leurs souffles.

S: C'est la plus belle nuit que je n'ai jamais vécu...

V: On en a eu pourtant d'autres-

S: Jamais tu n'as été aussi tendre-

V: Et toi, tu ne t'ai jamais laissé conduire ainsi...

Elle sourit avant de l'embrasser dans le cou et posa sa tête dans le creux de celui ci.

S: Michael...

V: Oui mon ange...

S: (souriant) Tu... tu as eu combien d'autres femmes après moi?

V: 3... c'était après ma formation d'agent ; quand je suis arrivé à Langley et que je n'arrêtai de m'en vouloir de t'avoir abandonné de la sorte alors j'ai voulu t'oublier. J'ai écumé les bars de la ville et un soir, je suis sortie avec une mais le lendemain j'avais tout oublié de ce que j'avais fait la veille. J'ai eu cette attitude pendant 9 mois et Eric m'a secoué et j'ai arrêté l'alcool et les soirées nocturnes... Et toi?

S: 4... Fran m'a traîné dans plusieurs fêtes et... j'en ai eu 2 qui ne voulait que coucher avec moi, le troisième c'était un collègue du SD-6, un gars froid en apparence mais qui ne pensait qu'à me baiser et Danny...

V: C'était sérieux avec Danny?

S: Oui mais quand on s'est revu... ça m'a fait un choc et plus rien n'a été pareil... je t'aime Michael, je n'ai jamais aimé que toi...

Il passa sa main sur la joue de Sydney en lui souriant.

V: Moi aussi, il n'y a jamais eu que toi...

Ils passèrent le reste de la matinée à s'occuper l'un de l'autre. Dans les jours suivants, Sydney reprenait son poste d'agent à la CIA quand elle apprit que Sloane était parvenu à s'échapper lors de son transfert à la prison fédérale ; elle fulmina de rage en apprenant ça ; Vaughn tenta de la calmer mais rien n'y faisait. Elle dû néanmoins se calmer lorsqu'elle apprit qu'une mission se profilait et qu'elle partirait seule avec Vaughn.

S: Je te jure que si c'est ce petit roquet blond d'irlandais qui l'a aidé à s'échapper, je leur fais la peau à tous les deux!

V: Calme toi...

Toutes leurs missions se déroulèrent bien, malgré ça Sloane était toujours cavale et Sark introuvable.  
Fran avait ouvert un restaurant et elle sortait avec Eric depuis quelques mois, Vaughn habitait presque chez Sydney et ils avaient prévu de partir quelques jours sur la cote de Santa Barbara.

S: Je vais faire une course et je reviens...

V: Et moi, je vais préparer ma valise et quand tu reviens on part-

S: (se rapprochant de lui) En amoureux... rien que tout les deux...

V: (entre 2 baisers) Oui... rien que toi et moi... je t'aime...

Elle partit faire sa course mais en revenant, elle préféra faire le plein de la voiture. Elle n'eut pas le temps de faire celui ci, qu'une voiture noire aux vitres fumées se posta à coté d'elle et 4 hommes en sortirent précipitamment, attrapèrent Sydney et la jetèrent dans leur voiture avant de l'assommer avec un tranquillisant.  
Vaughn ne la voyant pas revenir, commença à s'inquiéter, il fit localiser sa voiture ; il eut la réponse quelques minutes plus tard, celle ci étant équipé d'un GPS. Lorsqu'il arriva, il vit sa voiture, la portière ouverte, son sac à main et ses papiers d'identité. Le gérant de la station service n'avait pas vu l'enlèvement mais pu donner la plaque d'immatriculation de la voiture. Vaughn la retrouva, à l'intérieur il découvrit plusieurs photos de Sydney inanimée, un filet de sang coulant de sa bouche, l'arcade sourcilière éclaté et l'impact d'une balle sur sa tempe. A cette vision, il s'écroula sous le choc. Eric le rejoignit rapidement et l'aida du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Vaughn passa des mois à la chercher, ne voulant pas s'avouer que Sydney était belle et bien morte.  
Fran, Eric et Will firent tout leur possible pour sortir Vaughn de l'abîme dans laquelle il s'était laissé plongé. Une enquête fut ouverte sur la disparition de Sydney et un agent du NSC fit son arrivée, Lauren Reed.

**Ch 4  
**  
Sydney était présumée morte depuis 3 ans, aucun corps n'avait été retrouvé, Vaughn avait reprit goût à la vie grâce à Lauren ; même si l'amour qu'il lui portait n'avait rien de comparable à ce qu'il éprouvait pour Sydney. Lauren était parti chez le teinturier, Vaughn était chez lui devant un match des Kings quand on sonna à la porte. Il se leva pensant que Lauren avait oublié ses clefs.

V: Lau-

Il blêmit subitement en voyant la personne devant lui.

V: Sydney... mais... mais... comment... c'est bien toi?

S: Oui, mon champion... c'est bien moi...

Elle se blottit aussi naturellement qu'auparavant dans ses bras. Il n'osait resserrer ses bras autour d'elle. Il la fit rentrer dans l'appartement puis elle vit. En un quart de seconde sa vie bascula à nouveau, en voyant l'alliance de Vaughn, la présence d'objets purement féminin dans l'appartement puis les photos, de lui et d'une femme qui n'était pas elle.

S: Michael, qu'est ce que ça veut dire?

V: Tu étais morte...les photos... la voiture. J'ai avancé et... je me suis marié-

S: QUOI? NON, TU N'AS PAS PU ME FAIRE CA! MICHAEL... COMMENT AS TU PU! TU M'AVAIS PROMIS!

V: Sydney-

Elle sortit de l'appartement furieusement et rentra chez elle ; simultanément Vaughn prévint Fran, Eric et Will du retour de Sydney. Elle passa la porte et fondit en larmes dans les bras de Fran qui ne parvenait toujours pas à croire que Sydney était vivante.

S: (en pleurant) Il s'est marié Fran! Il m'a trahit! Il m'a encore laissé tombé!

F: Calme toi ma belle...

S: (en pleurant) Comment il a pu! Il m'avait promit Fran!-

F: Je sais... j'ai vu les photos Syd, tu étais morte-

S: Ne le défends pas!

F: Je ne le défends pas mais je n'ai jamais vu Mike dans un tel état de désespoir à ta disparition-

S: Il s'en est vite remis!

F: Ne dis pas ça... je peux imaginer ce que tu ressens mais lui aussi à souffert... Sydney, il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui même... Lauren-

S: Lauren? C'est son nom...

F: Sydney, c'est elle qui l'a aidé à remonter la pente... il ne voulait plus nous voir, il se terrait chez lui, passait son temps avec sa bouteille de whisky et des photos de toi!

S: Je ne lui pardonnerais pas cette fois!

F: Viens... tu as besoin de dormir...

Elle ne protesta pas et suivit Fran qui l'emmena se coucher dans sa chambre. Sydney s'endormit sous la fatigue et le désespoir.

W: Comment elle va?

F: Comme une femme qui vient de découvrir que son petit ami est désormais marié!

W: Ouais désolé, question stupide...

Eric arriva précipitamment, embrassa Fran et salua Will.

E: Où est elle?

F: Elle dort... elle est effondré-

E: J'ai vu Mike... il est complètement bouleversé ; il n'en revient pas-

W: Vous pensez qu'elle va retourner à l'Agence?

: Pourquoi je n'y retournerais pas... c'est vrai, c'est pas parce qu'il y travaille aussi que je devrai l'éviter...

E: Syd-

S: Vous voulez savoir, je suppose...

E: Oui et Kendall aussi...

S: Ce petit roquet blond irlandais arrogant m'avait enlevé à la station service... j'ai été emmené en Russie où ils ont effectué un reconditionnement, un lavage de cerveau... j'ai résisté pendant plus de 6 mois et un jour j'ai craqué... je me suis dit que si je rentrais dans leur jeu, je pourrai quitter leurs locaux plus rapidement... ils m'ont reconditionné pour que je devienne tueuse à gages mais j'ai dû effectuer des missions pour les assurer de ma loyauté-

W: Mais ça fait 3 ans Syd!

S: Avant de revenir, je voulais me débarrasser d'une personne, celle pour qui travaillait Sark-

E: Sloane...

S: Oui... j'ai piégé sa maison... il est rentré chez lui, je l'attendais... on a eu une petite discussion, je suis sortie et sa maison a... comme qui dirait brûlé avec lui à l'intérieur...

F: Sydney...

E: Tu l'as dit à Mike?

S: Non...

La sonnerie retentit à cet instant ; Fran alla ouvrir et laissa entrer l'invité. Sydney se leva du canapé où elle s'était installée. Elle serra les mâchoires en le voyant tandis qu'il baissa la tête en avalant difficilement sa salive. Leurs 3 amis les laissèrent seuls.

V: (abattu) Ecoute Sydney-

S: (colère) Non, c'est toi qui va m'écouter! Tu vas sortir de chez moi! Tu m'as trahit! Je ne veux plus te voir! Vas t'en!

V: Sydn-

S: J'AI DIT DEHORS! NE REMETS PLUS JAMAIS LES PIEDS ICI!

Elle s'effondra en larmes sur le canapé alors qu'il sortait juste de la maison. Les jours suivants, elle reprit son poste à l'Agence, elle du supporter de les voir tous les jours, d'afficher leur amour devant tout le monde ; au fur et à mesure elle reprit le terrain, évita au maximum les missions avec Vaughn, elle partait avec Eric. 6 mois passèrent ainsi, jusqu'à ce qu'elle reçoive une proposition pour faire partie d'une unité d'élite regroupant les meilleurs agents européens, asiatiques et américains. Elle avait encore la proposition pour les spy world ops dans les mains quand Eric s'assit près de son bureau.

E: Tu devrais encore y réfléchir...

S: Je ne vois pas pourquoi. Les voir ensemble, je n'ai pas connu pire... encore quand il m'a caché que vous étiez rentré à la CIA, c'était supportable mais là... là, j'en peux plus. Les voir s'embrasser, se sourire, se toucher, montrer à quel point ils sont heureux ensemble ; ça me rend malade...

E: Et partir dans une division secrète, tu crois que ça va t'aider à l'oublier? Syd, je te connais... Mike est toujours amoureux de toi, mais il est quelqu'un de loyal... il ne la quittera pas sauf si leur couple bats de l'aile, qu'elle le trompe ou qu'elle le quitte-

S: Merci pour ces détails si... instructifs-

E: Je sais pertinemment que tu ne suivra pas mon conseil mais... tu devrais quitter l'Agence ; tu te fais du mal pour rien...

S: On est d'accord sur une chose, je ne suivrai pas ton conseil...

E: Sydney-

S: Excuse moi, je dois me préparer pour ma mission...

Sydney partit se préparer. En effet, elle devait partir en mission à Venise et avec Vaughn qui plus est. Elle avait demandé à Kendall de partir avec Eric mais celui ci refusa catégoriquement. Il allait donc falloir qu'elle prenne sur elle pour ne pas l'envoyer valser à l'autre bout de la pièce ou ne pas le découper en morceaux avant de le rendre à sa femme. Vaughn aperçut Sydney partir et se dirigea vers Eric.

V: Salut...

E: Salut...

V: ça va?

E: Dis moi, ça te serait difficile de ne pas trop montrer ton attachement à Lauren lorsque vous êtes à l'Agence où lorsque Sydney est dans les parages!

V: Eric-

E: Non Mike! Syd est dévastée de vous savoir mariés alors je ne pense pas que tu devrais en rajouter lorsque vous êtes ici!

V: Elle refuse toujours de me parler...

E: J'espère que tu ne te demandes pas pourquoi?

V: Qu'est ce que tu veux dire?

E: Quand Sydney s'est infiltré dans l'équipe de Walker et qu'elle t'a blessé... elle a dit à Lauren que c'était elle qui t'avait poignardé... et Lauren lui a demandé de quitter cette division ou alors elle la ferait transférer par Lindsay!

V: Quoi? Non c'est pas-

E: alors 1) soit tu ne connais pas aussi bien Lauren que tu le penses, ou 2) tu ne penses qu'à blesser Sydney et elle finira par partir et te trouvera un remplaçant dans son coeur...

V: Un conseil pour la mission?

E: Ne lui parle ni division, ni mariage, ni Lauren, ni disparition, ni Sloane et ni Sark!

V: Merci pour ces... détails...

Sydney et Vaughn prirent leur avion pour Venise, ils devaient passer trois jours là bas. Ils étaient censés être un couple en vacances ; Syd devait récupérer un cube dans le coffre fort du bureau du propriétaire d'une galerie d'art, Pedro Massimiliano. Ils arrivaient à leur hôtel, Vaughn lui prit la main. Elle joua le jeu et arrivé à la réception, Vaughn demanda la clef de leur chambre. Arrivé dans l'ascenseur, elle libéra sa main de celle de Vaughn. Ils entrèrent dans leur chambre qui n'était autre qu'une suite, avec un lit, un canapé avec table basse et télévision; balcon avec vue sur le fleuve ou des gondoles flottaient.

V: Prends le lit, moi j'ai le canapé...

S: Merci... mais tu risque d'avoir mal au dos sur le canapé-

V: Syd-

S: Ne crois pas que je sois en train de te faire une proposition ou des avances mais, il vaudrait mieux que tu sois en forme pour la mission de demain.

V: J'aimerais qu'on puisse en parler-

S: Je n'y tiens pas!

V: Tu préfères travailler dans cette atmosphère tendue au possible! Moi, je n'en peux plus!

S: ça fallait y penser avant! De toute façon ça n'a aucune importance, on fait la mission et on rentre, point barre!

V: Qu'est ce que tu me caches!

S: Que veux tu que je te caches! C'est toi qui ne donnes pas signe de vie pendant 3 ans! C'est toi qui te marie!

V: Ne mets pas tout sur mon dos! Je ne me serais jamais marié avec Lauren si je ne pensais pas que tu étais réellement morte!

S: C'est trop facile Vaughn! T'aimer ça devient insupportable, ça me détruit de jour en jour!

Elle partit dans la salle de bain pour se changer puis se coucha tandis qu'il regarda la télé un moment puis s'allongea sur le canapé où il ne pu trouver le sommeil que tard dans la nuit. Le lendemain, ils firent tous les pièges à touriste en visitant la ville, agissant comme le parfait couple américain en vacances. Le soir, ils effectuèrent la mission, Sydney parvint à récupérer le fameux cube mais Vaughn était en mauvaise posture, il tentait de retenir les gardes du mieux possible, Sydney étant partit chercher un moyen de locomotion pour fuir. Elle dégota une moto, Vaughn la rejoignit et les balles fusèrent. Avant d'enfourcher la moto, Sydney du raccourcir sa robe en la déchirant jusqu'en haut de la cuisse devant un Vaughn gêné. Ils montèrent sur la moto mais Sydney fut touché par deux fois à l'épaule. Ils rentrèrent rapidement à l'hôtel ; heureusement pour eux la réceptionniste était absente ce qui leur facilita la montée jusqu'à leur chambre.

V: Fait voir ta blessure-

S: C'est bon je m'en occupe!

V: Syd, tu n'y arriveras pas toute seule...

Elle soupira, se résignant à le laisser la soigner. Il regarda la gravité de sa blessure puis lui fit un pansement après avoir arrêté l'hémorragie. Elle le regardait faire tout en détaillant son visage dans sa tête pour ne pas oublier tous ces petits détails qui fait qu'elle l'aime tant. Il tourna la tête alors que le regard de Sydney était toujours rivé sur le visage de Vaughn. Lorsqu'il s'agissait de Sydney, il ne savait plus comment agir ; sans plus réfléchir elle avança son visage de celui de Vaughn et l'embrassa passionnément. Il ne parvint pas à la repousser et à vrai dire cette idée n'est sans doute pas arrivée jusqu'à son esprit. Il lui retourna son baiser tandis qu'elle passait ses jambes autour de sa taille et qu'il la menait jusqu'au lit où ils laissèrent leurs désirs et leurs manques l'un de l'autre prendre le dessus. Leurs baisers, leurs caresses se firent de plus en plus oppressantes, leurs vêtements ayant échoués au sol longtemps auparavant. Il la couvrait de baisers puis ne résistant plus, il se fondit en elle, ils étaient coeurs à coeurs, leurs corps ondulant sous ce désir qui les submergeait dès qu'ils étaient à proximité l'un de l'autre. Ils atteignirent en même temps le point culminant de leur désir où Sydney lui cria son prénom en plein orgasme. Il se retira, ruisselant tout les deux de sueurs, elle vint rapidement se blottir dans les bras de Vaughn où ils s'endormirent sereinement après une absence de presque 4 ans.  
Le lendemain, Sydney s'invectivait d'avoir agit si impulsivement, elle lui laissa un mot avant de quitter la chambre pour l'aéroport où leur avion les attendait. Il se réveilla quelques minutes après qu'il ait entendu la porte se refermer. Passant un bras sur l'autre moitié du lit, il espérait trouver un corps mais, il n'y découvrit qu'un bout de papier.

_ i Michael,_

Je ne me réjoui pas d'écrire ça mais, aussi belle fusse cette nuit, nous avons commis une erreur, une grave erreur, mais sois en sûr, je ne le regrette pas. Nous sommes adultes tous les deux, nous en avions incontestablement envie. Je ne te demanderais qu'une chose, oublie moi, oublions nous.  
Tu seras toujours dans mon coeur,

Ton ange, /i  
  
Il serra les poings de rage après avoir lu ce mot, il s'habilla à la hâte et rejoignit Syd à l'avion ; le temps du vol, il voulu lui parler mais elle lui fit parfaitement comprendre qu'il était inutile d'engager la conversation. A l'Agence, elle remit le cube à Marshall, le responsable du département technologique et alla voir Kendall dans son bureau.

K: Mlle Bristow, que puis je faire pour vous?

S: Validé ma demande de transfert-

K: Votre transfert pour?

S: les spy world ops...

K: Vous êtes vraiment sûre de-

S: Je ne vous demande pas une séance de psy mais de validé mon transfert!

K: Très bien, si c'est votre choix... vous avez prévenu vos collègues?

S: Oui... tout est réglé... 

K: Sydney, j'ai vraiment apprécié de travailler avec vous ; vous faites partie des meilleurs agents que l'Agence ait pu avoir... au revoir...

S: Merci... au revoir Kendall...

Elle quitta l'Agence ; en rentrant chez elle, elle trouva Eric et Fran à discuter dans le salon.

S: Salut...

F: Salut toi...

E: Hey... alors la mission?

S: Bien... j'ai donné le cube à Marshall-

E: Et avec Vaughn?

S: (baissant la tête) Pas mieux, pas pire...

E: hep hep hep, toi t'as fait une connerie... racontes!

S: J'ai pas envie de parler de lui maintenant...

F: Syd...

S: Ok... j'ai été blessé à l'épaule au cours de la mission, il m'a soigné et on n'a pas résisté...

E: Et maintenant?

S: Je lui ais laissé une lettre, lui demandant de nous oublier-

F: Tu vas continuer à travailler à l'Agence?

S: Kendall a validé mon transfert-

E: Alors tu pars? Tu l'as dit à Mike?

S: ça ne le concerne pas! Et puis, il ne m'a pas demandé son avis quand il s'est marié à ce que je sache!

F: Tu dois lui dire-

S: Je le ferais-

Sydney partit dans sa chambre laissant Fran et Eric au milieu du salon.

E: Magnifique... je sens que les prochains jours vont être tordant avec un déprimé qui culpabilise et une handicapée des sentiments qui fuie...

Les semaines passèrent, Sydney avait rejoint son unité secrète basée à Boston, cependant Fran, Eric et Will avait tenté de la raisonner pour ne pas qu'elle parte mais en vain. Ils s'appelaient régulièrement, Syd s'étaient fait de nouveaux amis.

**Ch 5  
**  
Vaughn apprit la nouvelle lors d'un débriefing et fusilla Eric du regard quand Kendall l'annonça au reste de l'équipe. Son mariage avec Lauren battait sérieusement de l'aile, celle ci passant son temps à lui reprocher la présence de Sydney entre eux et lui, lui expliquant que Sydney faisait partie de sa vie et qu'il était hors de question qu'il l'écarte maintenant. Ils étaient chez eux quand Vaughn se décida à lui parler.

V: C'est sans espoir.

L: ...

V: Nous deux... je ne suis pas réellement heureux. Ça ne marche pas.

L: Je vois...

V: Je sais pas. Pendant un certain temps, j'ai cru arriver à être à nouveau heureux... mais je crois que c'est sans espoir... je crois qu'il faut qu'on se sépare...

L: C'est en rapport avec Sydney, c'est ça?

V: Non pas du tout.

L: Elle t'a lancé un ultimatum.

V: C'est en rapport avec nous et notre problème, Lauren...

L: Notre problème c'est elle! Michael, si tu as l'intention de détruire ma vie, ais au moins la franchise de dire pourquoi tu le fais!

Il lui lança un lourd regard tandis qu'elle se levait et parti dans la chambre ; il récupéra sa veste, ses clefs et sortit de la maison pour aller sonner chez Eric.

V: Salut...

F: Salut... t'as une sale tête-

V: Merci, Sydney est là?

E: Mike, elle est partie.

V: Pourquoi, vous ne m'avez rien dit?

F: C'était pas à nous de le faire

E: Et puis, elle a dit qu'elle te le dirait-

V: Elle ne l'a pas fait... elle est où maintenant?

E: J'en sais rien-

V: Fran...

F: Elle m'a fait promettre de ne rien te dire...

E: Je sais que c'est pas mes oignons mais... tu devrais pas être chez toi avec ta femme, Lauren...

V: Je... non, on se sépare...

F: Vous êtes pas possible, vous avez le chic toi et Sydney pour passer votre temps à vous louper...

E: Elle t'en veut toujours Mike...

V: Je sais... mais je dois lui parler...

E: Elle doit arriver tout à l'heure-

F: Eric!

E: Fran, je m'en fous! Syd n'aurait jamais dû partir sans lui dire!

Au même moment, l'intéressé passa la porte avec sa valise et un invité en rigolant ; son visage s'assombrit lorsqu'elle le vit devant lui.

S: Qu'est ce que tu fais ici!

V: Je dois te parler... en privé...

Tout le monde quitta la pièce, les laissant s'expliquer.

S: On s'est tout dit, il y a 3 mois!

V: Arrêtes ça! Depuis Venise, on ne s'est pas parlé... depuis cette lettre... et c'est par la bouche de Kendall que j'ai apprit ton transfert!

S: Qu'est ce que ça peut faire! Ça n'efface pas ton mariage à ce que je sache!

V: Oui, je reconnais j'ai fait une connerie en épousant Lauren!

S: Que veux tu que ça me fasse maintenant! J'ai changé de division pour ne plus vous voir et maintenant que j'arrive à avancer dans ma vie, tu reviens subitement, en voulant que je te pardonne! C'est trop facile!

V: Et avec lui, c'est sérieux?

S: ça ne te concerne en rien!

V: Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu aurais craqué sur ce genre d'hommes! Il a tout du mec qui ne cherche qu'à se servir de toi ou à satisfaire ses envies passagères!

S: Je t'interdis de le juger et de me juger par la même occasion!

V: Sache juste que je me sépare de Lauren et... j'espère que tu seras heureuse, que ce soit avec lui ou un autre...

Il se rapprocha lentement d'elle, posant une main sur sa joue tandis que leurs regards étaient scellés.

V: N'oublies pas que je t'aimerai toute ma vie... mon ange...

Il l'embrassa sur le front et sorti de la maison. Elle ferma les yeux histoire de se calmer et de refouler ses larmes qui menaçait de couler ; elle entendit les autres revenir dans la pièce.

E: Où est Mike?

S: Il est parti...

Syd leur présenta son ami Todd avec qui elle travaillait. Celui ci lui avait bien montré qu'il tenait à elle mais il savait qu'il était là pour l'aider et qu'il ne serait jamais que son ami surtout depuis qu'une nouvelle donne était entrée en jeu. Eric et Todd discutaient tandis que Syd emmena Fran dans la salle de bain.

S: (gênée) Tu te souviens de ma dernière mission avec Vaughn?

F: Oui, à Venise-

S: (soupirant) Oui... je suis enceinte...

F: Tu déconnes-

S: (baissant la tête) Non, je te jure... j'ai fait un test et une prise de sang, les deux sont positif...

F: (souriant) Tu vas avoir un bébé, c'est génial-

S: (énervée) Non c'est pas génial-

F: C'est Michael le père?

S: Bah oui, qui veux tu que ce soit!

F: Je sais pas mais Todd... j'ai cru que vous deux-

S: Non... mais bientôt, je ne pourrais plus venir vous voir...

F: Tu vas le dire à Michael, n'est ce pas?

S: Oui... enfin je pense-

F: Sydney, tu n'as pas le droit de lui cacher ça! C'est trop important!

S: Fran! Il est marié et je ne veux pas qu'il revienne vers moi, uniquement à cause du bébé!

F: T'aurais dû essayer de lui parler tout à l'heure-

S: Je sais mais... je ne me contrôle plus quand on est dans la même pièce...

F: Tu dois lui dire... tu repars quand?

S: La semaine prochaine.

F: Parfait! Comme ça te donne du temps pour trouver le meilleure moyen pour lui annoncer en douceur-

S: J'essaierai de lui parler mais je ne te promet rien...

Elles rejoignirent les garçons au salon où elle vit que Will était également arrivé, ils s'enlacèrent.

W: T'as pas prit du poids, toi!

S: Justement... je dois vous parler de ça-

T: Je vais vous laisser-

S: Reste Todd... voilà, je suis enceinte...

E: Super-

W: C'est génial-

Tout le monde la félicita tandis que Todd se sentait mal à l'aise.

E: Attends, attends, attends... ne me dit que le père c'est-

S: (en baissant la tête) Si... Promettez moi, de ne rien lui dire!

W: Moi, je le vois pratiquement jamais donc le problème se pose pas-

S: Eric, je t'en supplie, ne lui dis rien pour l'instant...

E: Ok mais toi, promets moi de lui parler avant que tu ne repartes.

S: Marché conclu...

Ils continuèrent à discuter toute la soirée. 3 jours plus tard, Sydney marchait sur la plage, souriant en voyant deux enfants se chamailler. Elle ne vit donc pas la personne qui l'observait au loin et qui se rapprochait.

V: Salut...

S: Salut...

V: On peut parler ou tu préfères rester seule?

S: Tu as quelque chose à me dire?

V: Je tenais à m'excuser pour ce que j'ai dit sur toi et ton ami...

S: Excuses acceptées... pour ce qu'il s'est passé à Venise-

V: Tu veux oublier, j'ai compris-

S: Laisses moi finir s'il te plait... on a fait l'amour mais... on n'a pas fait que ça...

V: Tu veux dire-

S: Je suis enceinte Michael...

V: (souriant) Vrai?

S: Oui... c'est mon dernier retour à Los Angeles, je repars samedi... je ne reviendrai pas avant l'accouchement...-

V: On va avoir un bébé à nous...

S: Il n'y a plus de nous, Michael... ce bébé a un père et je n'ai pas le droit de lui en priver-

V: Je veux faire partie de sa vie...

S: ça risque d'être un peu compliqué... entre Los Angeles et Boston-

V: Je vais faire ma demande de transfert-

S: Je ne veux pas que tu me rejoignes-

V: Pourquoi? Comme ça, je serais auprès de vous-

S: Michael, je ne veux plus d'un nous.

V: Syd...

S: Non Michael, ça fait trop mal... et je pense qu'il y a une bonne raison si la vie passe son temps à nous séparer...

V: Et si je me fais transférer pour être près du bébé, tu le refuseras aussi?

S: Non-

V: Pour l'accouchement, tu devrais être entourée de tes amis, de ceux qui sont comme ta famille, de ceux qui t'aiment-

S: Je ne peux pas. J'ai une importante mission la semaine prochaine-

V: Tu n'as qu'à revenir la semaine suivante et je demanderais à un médecin qu'il te mette en congé maternité.

S: C'est pas si simple... j'ai des responsabilités et une vie là bas...

V: Je vois... Comment il s'appelle?

S: Chris...

V: Je comprends... il sait pour le bébé?

S: Oui...

V: Eric avait raison, j'aurais dû réagir beaucoup plus tôt...

S: On n'est pas fait pour être ensemble. Tu dois te rendre à l'évidence...

V: Je passerai voir Kendall pour mon transfert. J'espère que tu seras heureuse avec lui...

Vaughn se volatilisa comme il était apparu, elle rentra chez elle alors que Todd était sur la terrasse scrutant les vagues.

T: comment tu te sens?

S: Je vais bien... merci d'être venu-

T: Chris a appelé.

S: Je vais le rappeler.

Elle prit le téléphone, composa le numéro.

C: O'Brien?

S: C'est moi.

C: Bonjour ma princesse... ça se passe bien, là bas?

S: Bonjour... oui, plutôt bien-

C: Tu lui as parlé?

S: Oui et... il veut assumer son rôle-

C: C'est une bonne nouvelle-

S: Il n'y a pas que ça... il va demander son transfert pour rejoindre notre division-

C: Ahh, je vois... et votre relation?

S: Il n'y a plus rien entre nous... à part le bébé...

C: Tu me manques...

S: Toi aussi, tu me manques...

C: Et ça va les nausées, les malaises?

S: Oui et puis, Todd me surveille de près-

C: Pas de trop près quand même!

S: (souriant) Non, juste ce qu'il faut...

C: Je dois te laisser, j'ai un briefing dans 2 minutes... je t'aime ma princesse...

S: Je te rappelle plus tard.

Elle raccrocha puis senti un regard sur elle, elle se tourna et vit Fran qui l'observait.

F: Tu m'avais pas dit que tu voyais quelqu'un?

S: C'est récent-

F: Combien?

S: 3 semaines... j'ai parlé à Michael-

F: Comment il l'a prit?

S: Bien, il va demander son transfert-

F: Et vous?

S: Nous, c'est fini depuis longtemps-

F: C'est fini depuis longtemps? Je te rappelle que tu es enceinte de lui alors ça ne fait pas si longtemps que ça!

S: Peu importe-

F: Alors, raconte moi, comment il s'appelle?

S: Chris O'Brien, 28 ans, 1m85; châtain aux yeux verts, agent de terrain, comme tu dirais, c'est un pure canon à la Brad Pitt!

F: Au début, j'ai cru que tu me décrivais Michael-

S: Il est gentil, tendre, drôle, affectueux, toujours le mot pour rire, a de magnifiques fossettes, il est toujours là quand j'ai besoin de parler, disponible, patient-

F: C'est l'homme parfait ça! Tu l'aimes?

S: Je sais pas... c'est encore différent d'avec Vaughn ou Danny... mais je me sens bien avec lui-

F: Si Vaughn vous rejoint à Boston, tu ne crois pas qu'il risque de péter un plomb en vous voyant ensemble?

S: Si ça arrive, je lui ferais le parallèle avec Lauren-

F: Ok; tu lui as toujours pas pardonné... mais tu l'aimes toujours-

S: C'est si évident?

F: ça l'est pour quelqu'un qui te connaît bien...

S: Et toi avec Eric?

F: Tout baigne-

S: Et Will, il a toujours personne?

: à ce rythme là, dans 10 ans je m'inscrirai dans une agence matrimoniale pour trouver une femme...

S: Elle s'appelle comment, la dernière à qui t'as brisé le coeur?

W: Bristow, je ne brise jamais le coeur de jolies femmes!

S: à d'autres Pulitzer! Je veux un nom?

: Tu vas pas le croire quand tu vas entendre son nom?

S: Qui?

E: Kate Morton-

S: Kate Morton? La Kate Morton... la pompom girl en chef du lycée?

E: Parfaitement Mata Hari

S: Alors là, j'en reviens pas... (à Will) C'est pas toi qui disait qu'elle avait un QI aussi élevé que Jason Biggs le quarterback de l'équipe de foot!

W: Bon dieu Bristow! Ça t'arrive jamais d'oublier les débilités que j'ai pu dire quand on était lycéens!

S: Non et c'est pas pour rien que je suis agent!

E: En parlant d'agent-

S: Le sujet est clos Eric!

3 semaines plus tard, Vaughn arriva donc dans celle nouvelle cellule, Sydney le présenta au reste de l'équipe ; elle était chargée de diriger l'équipe, de donner des missions, de les briefer sur celles ci et de leur donner toutes les infos sur les protagonistes recherchés. Ils étaient en plein briefing, tout le monde l'écoutait sauf Vaughn qui connaissait déjà le sujet ; il préféra la regarder en détaillant minutieusement son visage dans sa tête pour en garder un souvenir impérissable.

S: Julian Sark, petit roquet irlandais de 21 ans, arrogant-

V: T'as oublié prétentieux, sadique-

Sydney le regarde visiblement troublée.

S: Divers meurtres à son actif, travail pour les plus offrants-

T: Son palmarès?

S: Kwan Lee, l'ancien chef du FTL ; Illitch Ivankov, chef du KD; Luri Karpatchev, trafiquant d'arme avec d'étroits liens avec la mafia Russe ; il a également travaillé pour Arvin Sloane-

V: Et il a hérité de 800 millions de $ de son père, descendant des Romanov ; héritage qu'il a utilisé pour faire tourner, le Covenant!

S: Je veux que vous me le rameniez vivant!

T: Ce type est un petit géni-

Chris observa Sydney et vit quelque chose dans son regard mais ne parvint pas à savoir ce qui la tourmentait.

C: Autre choses sur lui?

S: Non...Des questions?

Personne ne répondit, elle leur signala la fin du briefing, tous sortirent hormis Sydney, Chris et Vaughn. Chris s'approcha d'elle.

C: Tu es sûre que ça va? Tu as l'air ailleurs, préoccupée-

S: Je vais bien-

C: Ok... je suis chargé de l'arrestation de McKennas, je pars dans 3 heure. Si tu te sens mal ou si tu as envie de parler-

S: Je sais, je t'appelle... mais tout ira bien...

Chris lui sourit avant de l'embrasser tendrement, il s'écarta puis la prit dans ses bras.

S: Fais attention à toi.

C: Je t'aime...

S: Moi aussi, sois prudent...

Chris sortit à contrecoeur de la pièce alors que Vaughn patientait.

V: Syd... t'as deux minutes?

**Ch 6  
**  
S: Oui... (soupirant) je t'écoute...

V: Tu ne peux pas les envoyer chercher Sark comme ça! C'est une mission suicide-

S: Vaughn, c'est les meilleurs agents. Ils le ramèneront-

V: C'est lui qui t'as enlevé, n'est ce pas?

S: Oui-

V: Il n'hésiteras pas à les tuer-

S: Ils connaissent leur boulot! Ils savent que les risques sont présent-

V: Mais ils ne connaissent pas Sark! Tu es inconsciente!

S: Je crois t'avoir déjà avertit de ne pas me juger!

Il soupira d'exaspération avant de reprendre.

V: Et toi... comment tu te sens?

S: (énervée) Qu'est ce que tu attends! Que je retombe dans tes bras! Vaughn, nous deux c'est fini! Fini!

V: J'ai parfaitement comprit que je n'ai plus aucune place dans ta vie. Je voulais juste m'assurer que tu allais bien, toi et le bébé... tu seras toujours la femme de ma vie et j'espère qu'un jour on se retrouvera...

Il sortit de la pièce avant qu'elle n'ai pu ajouter un mot ; elle grimaça, d'avoir été si peu diplomate avec lui. Il tentait d'être à son écoute, il était inquiet mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le repousser systématiquement. Elle rejoignit son bureau et se mit à travailler jusqu'à ce qu'on frappe à sa porte.

S: Entrez...

C: Je te dérange?

S: Jamais...

Chris s'approcha d'elle alors qu'elle s'était appuyée sur le rebord de son bureau. Il l'embrassa avant de la prendre dans ses bras.

C: C'est pas trop dur avec lui-

S: ça va. J'ai connu pire...

C: Sincèrement, tu penses qu'il va supporter de nous voir ensemble?

S: Je sais qu'il en souffre mais il ressentira ce qu'il m'a fait endurer pendant presque un an-

C: Tu devrais essayer de parler avec lui...

S: Chris, on est bien ensemble... je veux oublier tout ce qu'il m'a fait subir...

C: Très bien, j'arrête... plus les jours passent, plus tu t'embellit...

S: Menteur. T'as vu mon ventre!

C: Tu es la plus belle femme enceinte que j'ai jamais vue...

Ils commencent à s'embrasser tendrement puis, leurs caresses s'intensifiant, elle s'écarte doucement.

S: Si tu veux bien, on va se calmer...

C: Tout ce que tu veux-

il l'embrasse à nouveaux quand le téléphone de Sydney sonne, sa secrétaire l'appelle.

Se: Mlle Bristow, un appel d'un certain Joseph Pulitzer de Los Angeles sur la 1.

C: Joseph Pulitzer? C'est qui?

S: (riant) Ahh c'est mon Pulitzer...

C: Tu veux pas me dire?

S: Je te raconterais plus tard...

C: Je vais te laisser, je rentre demain... je t'aime...

Il l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de sortir et Sydney prit la communication.

S: Hey Pulitzer!

W: Mata Hari, quelle joie de t'entendre!

S: ça va bien?

W: C'est plutôt à toi qu'il faut poser cette question!

S: Je fais aller...

W: Dis moi, mon journal m'envoi faire l'interview d'un homme à Cambridge et je voulais en profiter pour passer te voir, c'est possible?

S: Bien sûr... t'arrives quand?

W: Demain après midi-

S: Ok, j'enverrais Vaughn te chercher à l'aéroport-

W: Et avec lui ça va?

S: No comments

W: Je vois... tu finiras bien par lui pardonner un jour de toute façon-

S: Et toi, toujours célibataire?

W: Que veux tu, je dois être trop parfait et ça fait fuir les femmes!

S: (rigolant) T'es aussi parfait que l'était Brinkmann, la prof de chimie-

W: (rigolant) Ahhh mais elle a toujours dit que j'avais beaucoup de charme!

S: Ouais ouais...

W: Allez Bristow, je te laisse. A demain...

S: Bye, à demain...

Le lendemain, Vaughn alla chercher Will à l'aéroport et l'amena à la cellule, il fit la connaissance de Chris en lançant un regard équivoque à Sydney, il revit Todd et discuta un moment avec Vaughn avant de rejoindre Sydney chez elle le soir même.

W: Racontes moi tout!

S: De quoi tu parles?

W: Hé! C'est moi Will, ton meilleur ami depuis la maternelle alors dis moi tout, entre Chris et Mike-

S: ça va-

W: (en lui lancant un regard douteux) Je ne te crois pas!

S: Bon ok, c'est vrai, c'est pas la joie mais-

W: Mais tu aimes toujours Mike-

S: Je suis perdue... j'attends un bébé de Michael, je l'aime toujours mais Chris est quelqu'un de bien, je l'aime aussi mais... différemment-

W: De toute façon, on sait tous que tôt ou tard, vous vous retrouverez...

S: Je passe mon temps à me disputer avec Vaughn-

W: ça ne serait pas parce que tu ne veux pas reconnaître qu'il a raison que vous vous engueulez tout le temps?

S: Si... mais je ne veux pas qu'il sache ce que je pense-

W: Vous êtes aussi tordus l'un que l'autre... tu devrais lui parler...

S: Je le ferais-

W: Hmmm, une des dernières fois où tu as dit ça, tu l'as pas fait!

S: Will-

Chris entra au même moment, et cette discussion prit fin. Chris et Will parlèrent de longues heures de Sydney, de leurs boulots puis de Vaughn. A ce moment, Sydney sortit de la pièce.

C: J'aimerais bien savoir ce qu'elle a dans la tête-

W: Je peux voir que tu la rend heureuse mais... elle aura toujours Mike dans la tête-

C: Elle m'a dit qu'il n'y avait plus rien entre eux-

W: Il n'y a plus rien mais on n'efface pas un amour de 10 ans en quelques mois...

C: Elle n'a jamais vraiment voulu me raconter leur histoire... elle a juste mentionné le mariage de Vaughn et sa douleur-

W: Ouais, c'est du Mata Hari dans toute sa splendeur... c'est pas à moi de t'en parler mais depuis son enlèvement, elle a la rage envers un homme et tant qu'il sera en liberté, elle ne sera jamais sereine-

C: Julian Sark...

W: Elle te l'a dit?

C: Non, lors d'un briefing sur Sark, je l'ai vu échanger plusieurs regards avec Vaughn mais elle ne veut pas en parler-

W: Lui et Sloane sont à l'origine de son malheur... mais Sloane n'est plus une menace-

C: ça fait des années que j'ai plus entendu parler de lui-

W: Et pour cause... il est mort...

C: C'est Sydney qui...

W: Oui...

Will repartit le lendemain. Les jours se ressemblaient tous, Vaughn et Sydney passaient toujours leurs temps à se fusiller du regard et à s'invectiver à longueurs de journées ; bien que Vaughn faisait des efforts vis à vis du groupe et de Chris.  
Elle entamait son 6ème mois de grossesse quand un jour, Vaughn vint la voir dans son bureau, complètement déboussolé. Elle l'invita à entrer.

S: Alors quelle va être la dispute du jour?

V: Syd... tu veux bien t'asseoir...

S: (voyant l'état de Vaughn) Qu'est ce que tu as?

V: Assieds toi, s'il te plait...

Elle finit par l'écouter, et s'assit dans un des fauteuils. Il s'agenouilla devant elle en lui prenant les mains.

S: Michael-

V: Ecoutes moi. Je ne sais pas comment te l'annoncer sans que ça ne soit pas horrible pour toi-

S: Quoi?

V: Je viens de recevoir un appel de Will... Eric et Fran ont eu un accident de voiture... ils sont dans le coma...

S: NON! NON! C'EST PAS VRAI! C'EST PAS POSSIBLE! PAS FRAN! PAS ERIC! NOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!

Elle fondit instantanément en larmes dans les bras de Vaughn qui tentait de la réconforter comme il l'avait si souvent fait lorsqu'il la sentait au bord de la crise de nerfs. Tous les employés se retournèrent en entendant Sydney crier. Un long moment plus tard, Sydney se détacha de Vaughn.

S: excuse moi, je n'aurai pas du-

V: Ne t'excuse jamais, lorsque je peux te tenir dans mes bras...

S: Michael...

Les larmes roulaient toujours sur son visage angélique, Vaughn était toujours devant elle, il passa ses mains sur son visage, effaçant ainsi ses larmes.

S: Je veux y aller...

V: Je m'en doutais, un avion décolle dans ½ heure...

S: Tu viens avec moi?

V: Bien sûr. Je ne vais pas te laisser partir toute seule dans cet état...

S: Merci...

V: Je te l'ai déjà dit, je serais toujours là pour toi...

10 minutes plus tard, Chris arriva à la cellule et il vit Vaughn et Sydney dans le bureau où celle ci était toujours en pleurs, il les rejoignit et Vaughn s'éclipsa un moment.

C: Hé princesse... qu'est ce que tu as?

S: Je dois partir d'urgence à Los Angeles-

C: Qu'est ce qui se passe avec Vaughn?

S: Fran et Eric ont eu un accident... je ne peux pas les laisser seuls-

C: Ok... tu pars seule?

S: Non, Vaughn m'accompagne-

C: Bien sûr-

S: Chris!

C: J'ai une mission, je te retrouverais à Los Angeles...

S: D'accord...

Elle prit donc l'avion avec Vaughn et retrouvèrent Will à l'hôpital où elle se jeta dans ses bras. Ils passèrent de longues heures à attendre qu'un médecin les prévienne de l'état de leurs amis. Lorsque celui ci fit son apparition, il leur expliqua la gravité des blessures de chacun, ils avaient tous deux un traumatisme crânien, des éraflures, des hématomes, Fran avait un bras cassé et Eric, 3 côtes fêlées et une jambe cassée.  
Le lendemain, Chris les rejoignit, Sydney le remercia d'être venu et l'informa qu'elle ne retournerait pas à Boston. Il la tenait dans ses bras quand le médecin revint les voir, leur annonçant qu'ils pouvaient aller les voir. Sydney s'était dégagé de Chris au moment où le médecin était apparu, Vaughn se tenait en retrait, juste derrière elle ; quand le médecin eut fini de leur expliquer, Sydney perdit connaissance tombant ainsi dans le bras de Vaughn. Il lui caressa tendrement le visage, tentant de lui faire reprendre conscience, elle ouvrit lentement les yeux, croisant son regard émeraude. Chris et Will restaient spectateur de cet échange, Will arborait un sourire malicieux tandis que Chris était mal à l'aise, le médecin fit venir un brancard.

S: Michael...

V: Je suis là... (en lui prenant la main et la caressant doucement) reste calme-

S: Prends soin d'eux-

V: Tu le feras toi même, dès que tu iras mieux...

Il se rapprocha d'elle, lui murmurant quelques mots à l'oreille.

V: Je t'aime, petit ange...

S: Moi aussi... moi aussi champion...

Elle perdit subitement connaissance et les brancardiers l'emmenèrent dans une salle tandis que le médecin interrogeait Vaughn et Chris.

Mé: Qui est son mari?

C: Je suis son compagnon-

Mé: Vous êtes le père?

V: Je suis le père du bébé-

Le médecin les regarda avec un air étonné avant de poursuivre.

**Ch 7  
**  
Mé: Est ce qu'elle a des contre indications médicales?

C: Non-

V: Elle est allergique à la pénicilline, l'iode et l'aspirine...

Mé: Merci, je vous tiens au courant...

Le médecin partit laissant les 3 hommes entre eux, Chris se sentait mal par rapport à Vaughn.

C: (à Vaughn) Désolé, je ne savais pas pour-

V: C'est pas grave... son dossier n'a pas été réactualisé au niveau médical-

C: Ecoutes, je sais que je ne devrais certainement pas faire ça mais... j'aurais besoin que tu m'expliques ce qu'il s'est passé avec Sydney-

V: Elle ne t'a rien dit?

C: Elle a seulement mentionné ton mariage et qu'elle est enceinte... elle n'est pas très bavarde lorsqu'il s'agit d'elle-

V: Je sais... c'est une handicapée des sentiments...

C: (souriant) C'est à peu près ça...

Vaughn lui raconta donc leur histoire depuis le lycée, jusqu'à maintenant, incluant sa disparition, le mariage, le bébé et son divorce. Chris était choqué de toute de leur histoire.

C: Pourquoi, elle ne m'a rien dit-

V: Elle aime son indépendance et elle ne supporte pas d'être surprotégé... et encore moins contrôlé-

C: J'aurais pu comprendre. Elle n'a pas confiance en moi-

V: Elle ne donne pas sa confiance facilement ou du moins plus aussi facilement qu'auparavant... je l'ai trahit et je l'ai énormément blessé ; de plus, elle ne m'a toujours pas pardonné mon mariage-

C: Elle t'a pardonné... c'est juste une façade qu'elle prends pour que tu ne l'atteigne pas-

Le médecin revint au même moment, mettant fin à leur conversation.

Mé: Mr Vaughn, elle veut vous voir...

V: D'accord...

Il le suivit jusque dans une chambre où le médecin les laissa seuls. Il glissa sa main dans la sienne tandis que de l'autre il lui caressait le front tendrement en lui souriant.

S: Hey...

V: Hey petit ange...

S: Michael-

V: Chutt, tu as besoin de repos-

S: Ce que je t'ai dit... tout à l'heure-

V: ça n'a pas d'importance, tu vas bien maintenant-

S: Non... je ne veux plus me battre contre toi-

V: Syd-

S: On a encore beaucoup de chose à régler ensemble et... je ne repartirais pas pour Boston-

V: Tu m'as fait peur... (en caressant sa joue) tu dois te reposer maintenant...

S: Vaughn?

V: Oui.

S: Tu penses qu'il y a un avenir pour nous?

V: Si toi, tu décides que oui alors il y en aura un... je t'aime mon ange et je veux que tu sois heureuse, le reste m'importe peu...

S: Merci...

Vaughn ressortit, Sydney discuta longuement avec Chris de Fran, Eric et Vaughn. Les états de Fran et Eric n'évoluaient toujours pas, le médecin avait envoyé Sydney se reposer et Chris l'avait raccompagné à la maison en restant avec elle. Elle était allongée sur le canapé pendant qu'il préparait quelque chose à la cuisine.

S: Chris?

C: Oui-

S: Viens voir...

Il la rejoignit au salon alors qu'elle se redressait.

C: Je sais ce que tu vas me dire-

S: Je sais à quel point ça va te blesser... tu es quelqu'un de merveilleux mais je ne suis pas la femme qu'il te faut-

C: J'ai toujours su que tu retournerais avec lui... les regards que vous échangiez, toutes vos disputes ; autant on pouvait lire la violence en vous qu'on pouvait distinguer les liens qui vous unissait... je n'ai d'ailleurs jamais comprit comment vous pouviez être aussi proches et aussi éloignés en même temps-

S: Je suis désolée-

C: Ne le sois pas... promets moi, juste de tout faire pour être heureuse avec lui...

S: Promis...

elle l'embrassa une dernière fois, le prit dans ses bras. 2 jours plus tard, Chris était reparti à Boston et Vaughn surveillait Sydney, bien qu'aucun des deux n'ai fait le moindre pas l'un vers l'autre.  
Une semaine passa ainsi entre petit sourire discret, regards fuyant, touché tactiles évité au maximum. Fran et Eric finirent par sortirent de leur coma au bout d'une semaine. Chris revint à Los Angeles pour voir Sydney au sujet de la cellule. Fran et Eric devaient sortir dans les jours à venir, et Vaughn avait conseillé à Sydney d'aller se coucher qui à son grand étonnement l'écouta sans broncher quand la sonnette retentit, il alla ouvrir et découvrit Chris.

V: Salut...

C: Bonsoir... je passais pour vous parler à toi et Sydney-

V: Entres, je vais la chercher...

Il revint 2 minutes plus tard avec Sydney, qui le frappa en souriant comme jamais. Elle salua Chris et celui ci en vint à sa présence.

C: Voilà, j'ai eu un contact avec le directeur de notre cellule à Boston. Il voudrait en créer une autre ici, à Los Angeles. (à Syd) je lui ais fait part du fait que tu resterais ici et il a proposé de vous confier la gestion de la cellule ; vous recruterez vos agents et en assurez la gestion vous même, bien qu'il en restera le directeur-

V: (à Syd) Qu'est ce que t'en penses?

S: C'est beaucoup de responsabilité-

V: ça ne t'avais jamais effrayé avant-

S: C'est bon, j'ai rien dit... j'accepte-

V: Moi aussi...

C: (à Syd) je t'ai ramené quelques affaires-

S: Merci...

Vaughn s'éclipsa un moment et Chris en profita pour la questionner.

C: Alors, vous êtes ensemble?

S: Non-

C: N'oublies pas ta promesse!

S: Je n'oublie pas mais... je ne veux rien précipiter-

C: Rien précipiter? Sydney, ça fait 10 ans que vous tourner autour du pot! Tu n'as qu'à faire un tout petit geste et il accoura!

S: Je vais le faire...

C: Si la prochaine fois que je viens, vous êtes toujours pas ensemble, j'hésiterais pas à t'engueuler!

S: (rigolant) Je te l'ai promis!

Chris partit rapidement, tandis que Sydney cherchait Vaughn.

S: VAUGHN!

V: QUOI?

S: T'ES Où?

V: AU GRENIER. ATTENDS, J'ARRIVE...

Il redescendit 5 minutes plus tard et la trouva à boire un café dans la cuisine.

V: Hé mais tu fais quoi là!

S: Je bois un café-

V: Pas de café pour les femmes enceintes!

S: Michael-

V: Pas question Syd!

S: Tu faisais quoi, là haut?

V: Je cherchais quelque chose... Allez viens, je t'emmènes te coucher maintenant-

S: Ouais...

Il la fit se coucher, s'assit au bord du lit ; il l'embrassa sur le front avant de se lever et parti mais elle le retint par la main. Il se rassit un instant.

S: Michael...

V: Oui...

S: Reste avec moi cette nuit...

V: Tu es le diable en personne! T'as conscience de la torture que tu m'infliges... devoir dormir dans un lit avec toi sans que je ne puisse rien te faire-

S: Et si c'était justement ce que je voulais-

V: Tu veux qu'on réessaye?

S: Sauf si toi, tu ne veux plus...

V: Hormis notre fille, c'est le plus beau cadeau que tu pouvais me faire...

Elle lui caressait amoureusement la joue en lui murmurant quelques mots.

S: Michael...

Il se pencha pour l'embrasser quand elle le repoussa gentiment.

S: Attends. Je dois te dire quelque chose... à Venise, quand je t'ais écrite la lettre... je... je te demandais de nous oublier... je... je ne le pensais pas. Je voulais juste t'éloigner pour moins souffrir...

V: Je sais... je ne t'en veux pas... je t'aime trop pour ça...

Il l'embrassa tendrement alors qu'elle passait ses bras autour de son cou, le rapprochant ainsi d'elle ; ils passèrent ainsi la nuit à se retrouver, à se redécouvrir et savourer la présence l'un de l'autre ; ils s'endormirent heureux au petit matin dans le bras l'un de l'autre.  
Le soleil tira Vaughn du sommeil, il sentait la respiration régulière de Sydney auprès de lui, lui confirmant qu'elle dormait toujours, il se détacha d'elle puis parti lui préparer son petit déjeuner. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, il revint dans la chambre, déposa le plateau sur la table de chevet et se glissa sous les draps. Il l'observa ainsi, son visage angélique respirait la sérénité, elle paraissait heureuse et rien ne semblait pouvoir la faire descendre du nuage sur lequel elle vaquait. Il se rapprocha d'elle et posa sa main sur son ventre déjà bien rond. Il sentit quelques coups qui le fit sourire, il releva le tee shirt de Sydney et posa ses lèvres sur son ventre. Sentant une main dans ses cheveux il releva la tête et vit le sourire de Sydney, ils passèrent plusieurs minutes ainsi, plongé dans le regard de l'autre puis à s'embrasser langoureusement puis elle posa sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule de Vaughn.

S: Mike?

V: Oui-

S: Tu crois que c'est la fin? Qu'on va enfin pouvoir être heureux tous les 3?

V: Je ferais tout pour que ça le soit... tu m'as affreusement manqué...

S: Je regrette de t'avoir autant blessé-

V: Tu n'as pas à regretter... tu as fait ce qu'il fallait, ça m'a permit de mieux te comprendre et ainsi j'ai pu ressentir toute la douleur que je t'ai infligée...

S: J'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer...

V: Moi, non plus petit ange... je t'aime toi et notre fille plus que tout au monde...

S: Tu crois pas qu'on ferais mieux de lui trouver un prénom?

V:Oui, t'as raison... des idées?

S: Sabrina, Jordanne, Marina, Samantha, Ella-

V: Pas Sabrina, ça me fait penser à la chanteuse... enfin surtout au clip où dans la piscine elle chante boys, boys, boys-

Le rire de Sydney résonna dans la chambre alors qu'il se mit à l'embrasser.

S: Alors pas Sabrina-

V: Par contre Samantha, j'adore...

S: Sam Vaughn, ça me plait beaucoup...

V: Et moi, j'adore l'idée de devoir m'occuper de toi...

Ils passèrent ainsi plusieurs heures enlacés dans le lit à discuter de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce que Will arrive avec Fran et Eric. Lorsqu'ils virent Syd et Vaughn ensemble ils se regardèrent tous les 3 sans dire un mot. Ils s'enlacèrent tous le cinq avant de s'installer au salon, Fran et Eric se regardèrent avant de se tourner vers Syd alors que Vaughn était partit dans la cuisine.

F: Raconte moi tout!

S: Que je te raconte quoi?

E: Toi et Vaughn-

S: Il veille juste à ce que j'aille bien et que rien ne m'arrive-

E: Bien sûr et les longs regards langoureux que vous vous lancez, c'est moi qui les imagine!

S: On n'est pas ensemble... je veux prendre mon temps, ne pas brûler les étapes-

F: Vous jouez au chat et à la souris depuis 10 ans, vous pensez pas qu'il serait temps que vous assumiez vos sentiments réciproques!

S: On a conscience de nos sentiments mais avant de reprendre notre relation... je veux me retrouver, savoir où j'en suis-

W: Si tu veux mon avis, tu sais exactement où tu en es... tu devrais le laisser se rapprocher de toi ; il ne te fera jamais de mal, tu le sais aussi bien que nous...

S: On verra...

E: Tu vas faire quoi d'ici ton accouchement?

S: Rien... enfin pas grand chose-

F: Comment ça?

V: Le directeur de la cellule de Boston nous donne la gestion et la création d'une cellule ici, à Los Angeles...

S: On doit s'occuper du recrutement en premier lieu-

V: Non, en premier lieu, tu vas boire ça-

Il lui tends une tasse de lait chaud.

S: C'est quoi? (elle regarde) Non, tu sais très bien que j'aime pas le lait chaud-

V: Tu discutes pas sinon je te fais hospitaliser! Et ensuite tu vas t'allonger et te reposer...

S: Mich-

V: J'ai pas envie de me fâcher Syd...

S: (soupirant) Très bien...

Syd s'allongea sur le canapé sous l'oeil avisé de Vaughn, il l'embrassa sur le front avant de quitter la pièce avec Will tandis que Fran et Eric lui souriaient.

F: Plains toi, il est au petit soin!

S: Je ne me plains pas-

E: Il fait tout pour t'éviter tout stress, toute angoisse... laisse toi faire, profites-en

Les jours passèrent ainsi, ils cachèrent pendant 1 mois à leurs trois amis qu'ils étaient à nouveau ensemble mais un matin alors que Syd était au salon à regarder la télé Vaughn arriva et se mit à l'embrasser tendrement mais ça devint vite passionné et Fran arriva au même moment. Elle leur sourit en les voyant mais lorsqu'ils s'aperçurent de sa présence, ils lui racontèrent la vérité ainsi qu'à Will et Eric. Ils se firent traité de tous les noms inimaginable pour leurs avoir caché et d'avoir joué un jeu aussi stupide.  
Le jour de l'accouchement arriva rapidement, alors que Vaughn devait conduire Sydney à la maternité, Fran et Syd rigolèrent de le voir courir dans la maison dans tous les sens. Ils finirent par y arriver avant qu'elle n'accouche ; celui se révéla être très long ; très épuisant pour Sydney et très douloureux pour Vaughn qui avait une main broyée.  
6 heures plus tard, Sydney se reposait dans sa chambre alors que Vaughn se faisait soignée sa main, en effet il avait plusieurs cartilages écrasés, dû à la poigne de Syd. En revenant dans la chambre, il croisa l'infirmière qui amenait leur fille, Samantha Vaughn, dans la chambre de Sydney. L'infirmière repartie, il vit Sam réveillé et il la prit dans ses bras en souriant et lui murmura quelques mots avant de remarquer que Syd les observait tendrement en souriant. Syd se redressa difficilement, tandis que Vaughn s'asseyait sur le bord du lit. Ils s'embrassèrent puis il donna Sam à Syd où elle pu enfin tenir sa fille dans ses bras.

S: Elle est superbe-

V: Comme sa maman...

Elle vit la main bandée de Vaughn à cet instant et fit une légère grimace.

S: Désolée pour ta main... ça va aller?

V: T'inquiètes pas... c'est pas grave. Comment tu te sens?

S: Fatiguée mais heureuse comme jamais...

V: Elle est si belle... t'as fait un travail exceptionnel-

S: Je l'ai pas faite toute seule! Tu étais là aussi... on est une famille maintenant...

V: Oui, une vraie famille...

Vaughn reposa Sam dans son berceau alors qu'elle s'était endormie puis reprit sa place sur le lit, il pouvait lire la fatigue sur le visage de Sydney. Il lui caressait doucement le visage et elle ferma les yeux à ce contact si doux et si tendre. Elle rouvrit les yeux et les plongea dans ceux de Vaughn, il se pencha et l'embrassa doucement mais ce baiser prit tout de suite une autre envergure, s'intensifiant dès que leurs bouches furent en contact l'une avec l'autre. Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes à s'embrasser avant que leurs amis débarquent.

E: Vous faites déjà le 2ème!

**Ch 8**

Ils se détachèrent en souriant, Fran, Eric et Will, les embrassèrent puis les félicitèrent. Fran était en adoration devant Sam. Sans même en avoir parlé auparavant, Syd et Vaughn désignèrent Fran et Eric comme les parrains marraines de leur petit ange.  
Sydney sortit quelques jours plus tard de la maternité, Vaughn étant venu les chercher. Le temps passait et Sydney était on ne peut plus heureuse, ils travaillaient ensemble sur les futurs agents qui feront parti de cette cellule. Eric s'était inscrit d'office et bien sûr, ils n'allaient pas lui refuser sa candidature. Ils discutaient dans le salon sur les candidats quand la sonnette retentit, Fran alla ouvrir et découvrit Chris qu'elle fit entrer puis récupéra le courrier que le facteur venait juste de déposer.  
Chris avait apprit la naissance de leur petit ange et décida de passer les voir. Il embrassa Sydney tandis que Vaughn était toujours sur le dossier des candidats. Ils se saluèrent et discutèrent un moment, jusqu'à ce que Syd revienne avec Sam dans les bras puis la donna à Chris. Vaughn tenait Syd dans ses bras ; lorsque Chris s'aperçu de leur rapprochement il fit un clin d'oeil à Sydney qui lui sourit.

C: Je suis content pour vous deux...

V: Merci...

C: Elle est craquante...

V: Faut dire que sa maman est magnifique...

C: Je te dirais pas le contraire...

S: Continuez et mes chevilles ne vont plus se sentir!

Ils se sourirent alors que Sam réclamait son casse croûte. Syd la prit dans ses bras et alla préparer son biberon alors que Vaughn et Chris discutaient au salon. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle lui donnait son biberon alors que Fran apparaissait, un grand sourire sur les lèvres et une invitation cartonnée dans les mains.

S: Pourquoi tu souris béatement?

F: Parce que je vais en apprendre plus sur toi et Mike au lycée.

S: De quoi tu parles?

F: Des 3 invitations qu'on a reçu ce matin, une pour toi, Mike, Eric pour la rencontre des anciens élèves de votre lycée!

S: OH MON DIEU!

F: (rigolant) Je sens que je vais m'éclater!

S: Non, non non! Je peux pas y aller! Et puis qui gardera Sam-

F: T'inquiètes, j'ai mon idée la dessus-

S: Quoi?

F: Mon frère, il a 4 gosses, il s'en fera un plaisir...

S: Je la sens pas cette soirée-

V: Quelle soirée?

S: La réunion des anciens élèves...

V: ça fait 10 ans déjà!

S: Et oui-

V: C'est quand?

F: Dans deux mois, samedi...

V: Je suppose qu'on est tous invité-

S: Bien vu Watson!

C: C'est génial ce genre de soirée!

S: Oui... (à Vaughn) Sauf que je vais devoir marqué chasse gardée sur ton front pour qu'aucune ne t'approche!

V: T'es splendide quand tu es jalouse...

S: Tu sais très bien ce que ça veut dire, cette soirée-

V: Je pourrais te dire la même chose...

S: Tu oublies qu'au lycée seul toi, Eric et Will osaient m'approcher-

V: Forcément, t'as fait peur à tous tes probables prétendant-

S: Sauf toi...

V: Normal... moi je suis amoureux depuis 17 ans, d'une brune aux yeux marron avec un caractère bien trempé et très casse cou avec une sensibilité à fleur de peau...

Ils échangèrent un long regard en souriant, Chris aida Vaughn et Syd pour le choix de leurs agents. Ils passèrent une agréable journée tous ensemble puis Chris partit, son avion décollant dans la soirée. Syd et Vaughn allèrent se coucher mais quand il ferma la porte, il se pressa d'attraper Syd par derrière l'enlaçant par la taille et de la serrer tout contre lui puis posa son menton sur son épaule après avoir déposé quelques baisers sur sa nuque.

S: (en se retournant dans ses bras) Mike...

V: Oui, mon ange...

S: Tout est parfait. Tu es parfait.

V: Sydney... ça fait 17 ans qu'on se connaît, 17 ans que je suis amoureux, 10 ans que j'ai enfin osé te l'avouer... souvent le matin je me réveille avant toi, je te regarde dormir... et je peux me rendre compte à quel point tu rends ma vie plus simple, plus belle, plus vivante et grâce à toi, j'ai pu avancer dans ma vie et ne pas m'acharner à ne voir que ma petite vie d'agent. Toi et Sam, vous me rendez plus heureux de jours en jours. Je t'aime Sydney... ce que je vais te demander, tu n'y es peut être pas prête et s'il le faut je le referais plus tard... Sydney, veux tu m'épouser?

Il lui tendit un écrin de velours bleu nuit où reposait un simple anneau en or surmonté d'un diamant de taille moyenne. Elle avait plongé son regard dans celui de Vaughn au moment où il avait commencé sa déclaration et ses larmes firent rapidement son chemin sur ses joues, elle était encore sous la surprise de sa demande et de sa déclaration.

S: Michael... c'est... c'est... oui... oui, bien sûre que je veux devenir ta femme...

elle réduisit l'espace entre eux en l'embrassant fougueusement ; naturellement, il lui retourna son baiser tout en passant l'anneau à son doigt. Ils s'embrassèrent longuement puis Vaughn passa sa main sous le top de Sydney ce qui n'était que le commencement de leur longue et passionnante nuit où ils firent l'amour à plusieurs reprises. Alors qu'elle dormait, il se leva plusieurs fois pour s'occuper de sa fille. En la rejoignant, il la vit réveillé et elle observait sa bague, il se glissa à ses cotés, elle en profita pour se blottir dans ses bras.

S: Elle est parfaite... tout comme toi... je t'aime tellement...

Dans les semaines suivantes, Eric et Fran s'installèrent ensemble dans une petite maison à deux pas de chez Syd et Vaughn. Un matin, Vaughn s'occupait de Sam tout en travaillant alors que Sydney était partie courir quand quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Il alla ouvrir en tenant Sam dans ses bras et découvrit une jeune femme brune, les cheveux et un visage long aux yeux marrons.

V: Bonjour...

: Bonjour... excusez moi de vous déranger mais... est ce que Sydney Bristow habite ici?

V: Oui... elle est sortie mais ne devrait pas tarder à rentrer... entrez, je vous en prie...

La jeune femme rentra, Vaughn donnait le biberon à Sam simultanément.

: Je suis Nadia. Nadia Santos, la soeur de Sydney-

V: La soeur de Syd! Mais elle est fille unique-

N: Oui, je sais-

V: Je ne comprends pas.

La porte d'entrée claqua marquant l'arrivée de Sydney ; elle se dirigea dans le salon où elle le vit discuter avec une femme. Une pointe de jalousie la transperça mais elle se reprit rapidement.

S: Chéri?

V: Ahh tu es rentrée...

Vaughn lui présenta Nadia lui expliquant qu'elle était sa soeur ; elle en resta abasourdi, elle parti prendre une douche rapide et revint au salon pendant que Vaughn finissait d'endormir Sam.

S: Vous êtes... ma soeur?

N: Oui, je sais que ça peut paraître fou mais... j'ai été élevé dans un orphelinat de San Telmo en Argentine. Il y a peu de temps, j'ai réussi à découvrir l'identité de ma mère... qui est également la votre-

S: Ma mère est morte, il y a plus de 20 ans-

N: Elle était un agent du KGB, venue épouser un agent de la CIA pour récolter des informations sur leurs mission en cours... elle s'appelle Irina Derevko et non Laura Bristow-

S: Vous êtes sûre? Irina Derevko... (en fermant les yeux) c'est un cauchemar...

Vaughn revint à cet instant, lorsqu'il apprit la nouvelle, il sortit furieusement de la maison, claquant la porte au passage. En effet, en faisant des recherches sur la mort de son père, Vaughn avait découvert qu'Irina Derevko était responsable de la mort d'une dizaine d'agents de la CIA dont son père. Sydney émit un léger soupir puis expliqua la situation à Nadia. Celle ci avait effectué divers test pour être certaine de son lien de parenté avec Sydney et ceux étaient positifs ; elle lui apprit également que leur mère était en vie, qu'elle voulait la retrouver, elle lui expliqua aussi qu'elle était un agent de terrain. Elles parlèrent longuement puis Will fit son apparition, Syd lui présenta Nadia avant de le prendre à part.

S: ça te dérange de rester un moment, je dois retrouver Michael et lui parler-

W: Vas-y, je travaille pas aujourd'hui...

S: Merci...

Elle le chercha toute la matinée quand elle le retrouva sur l'esplanade de Santa Monica à scruter l'océan. Elle s'approcha doucement de lui posant une main sur son épaule ; il se retourna fuyant le regard de Sydney.

S: Michael...

V: Comment tu m'as retrouvé?

S: Mon coeur me l'a dit...

V: Tu crois que ce qu'elle t'a dit est vrai?

S: Eric vient de me le confirmer...

V: Comment ça a pu nous arriver à nous?

S: On ressentait la même douleur... celle d'avoir perdu un parent alors que nous étions encore trop jeune... je sais que ça va être difficile de vivre avec ça sur la conscience. Savoir que tu es amoureux de la fille d'une terroriste et qui est le meurtrier de ton père mais... si... si tu veux annuler le mariage, qu'on fasse une pause ou n'importe quoi ; je ne t'en voudrais pas-

V: Non... tu as des qualités d'agents exceptionnel, tu es une femme et une mère exemplaire... tu n'es pas comme ta mère, c'est sûr... je t'aime et je ne veux pas qu'on se déchire encore pour ça...

elle s'approcha encore plus de lui, le prenant dans ses bras ; il ne voulait pas lui montrer sa peine mais elle le força à le faire.

S: Tu n'as pas besoin de rester fort devant moi. Je connais le mal qui te ronge, laisses toi aller...

à ces mots si apaisant, il se laissa faire, et fondit en larmes silencieusement dans les bras de Sydney, elle desserra son étreinte quand elle le sentit se reprendre. Ils restèrent là, noyant son regard dans celui de l'autre alors que Sydney lui caressait tendrement la joue.

S: Viens, on rentre à la maison...

ils rentrèrent et en chemin ils parlèrent.

V: Comment tu as su que je serais là?

S: Souviens toi, c'est là que tu m'as consolé... et je me suis posée la question à l'endroit où moi, je serai allé si j'avais apprit une telle nouvelle.

V: Avant je suis allé à la CIA et je suis resté planté devant le mur des agents tués en mission... puis j'ai atterri à Santa Monica-

S: Je t'aiderai Michael... je ne te laisserai pas devenir malheureux à cause de cette histoire...

V: Comment fais tu pour être si parfaite-

S: Je suis loin d'être parfaite mais je refuse que notre couple se détériore pour ce qu'à fait ma mère... on est une famille maintenant et je ne veux surtout pas te perdre ; c'est beaucoup trop dur de vivre sans toi...

Ils rentrèrent à la maison, Will et Nadia étaient en grande discussion quand ils passèrent la porte. Nadia se sentit gênée de la situation et voyant ça, Vaughn prit sur lui et lui expliqua qu'elle n'était pas responsable de la situation et encore moins coupable des actions de sa mère.

W: Syd?

S: Hhmmm...

W: Fran est passée, elle voudrait te voir pour la soirée des anciens élèves...

S: Ok, j'irai tout à l'heure... (à Will) Tu viens à la soirée?

W: Je sais pas... si je trouve quelqu'un pour m'accompagner-

S: (à Nadia) Tu es libre samedi soir?

N: Euh... oui, pourquoi?

S: Une réunion des anciens élèves et notre cher Will cherche une femme pour l'accompagner-

N: Je peux venir... enfin si vous voulez-

S: (à Will) Eh ben tu vois, maintenant tu viens!

W: Le pouvoir de persuasion de Miss Bristow!

Ils rigolèrent alors que Fran débarquait. Ils discutèrent un moment puis Fran remarqua la bague de Sydney et comprit enfin. En effet, ils avaient décidés de garder ce secret un certain temps, voulant juste en profiter tous les 2 pleinement.

F: T'as pas tendance à pencher du coté de la route quand tu marches dans la rue avec le cailloux qu'il y a à ton doigt! Ça fait combien de temps?

V: Là, je sens qu'on va en prendre pour notre grade.

S: On voulait juste en profiter-

W: Combien?

S: 2 mois...

F: Vous êtes complètement barje tous les deux... mais c'est génial!

Ils furent félicité et Sydney partit avec Fran faire les magasins, celle ci cherchant une robe pour la soirée de samedi.

F: Et toi, tu vas te mettre quoi?

S: J'en sais rien... je verrai, une fois devant mon armoire.

F: J'adore, tu ne prévois jamais rien à l'avance... et le mariage, vous le faites quand?

S: woh woh woh, du calme... on n'a pas encore choisi de date et honnêtement, faudra déjà qu'on trouve le temps pour le mariage et le voyage de noce alors ça se fera peut être pas tout de suite...

F: Je suis sûre que vous l'avez fêté sa demande...

S: Ohh que oui, fais moi confiance.

Elles rigolèrent, rentrèrent chez Fran puis partirent boire un verre au resto. Elles discutaient toujours quand le portable de Syd sonna.

S: Allô? Je suis avec Fran au resto. Un problème? J'arrive.

Sydney partit suite à l'appel de Vaughn et rentra chez elle. Tout le monde était parti, lorsqu'elle arriva elle ne vit personne mais subitement des bras vinrent entourer sa taille puis elle sentit qu'il l'embrassait dans le cou.

S: Mmmhhh... ça j'adore!

Elle se retourna dans ses bras.

S: Pourquoi tout se mystère?

Il sortit deux enveloppes de sa poche et les lui tendit.

V: Toi et moi, pour notre voyage de noce pendant 3 longues semaines...

S: Les Seychelles... (en l'embrassant) mon futur mari est un hom

me parfait...

3 jours plus tard, ils étaient tous en route pour la fête. Seul Sydney n'était pas encore arrivé, elle devait déposer Sam chez le frère de Fran. Lorsqu'elle arriva, elle vit Vaughn qui était déjà entouré de femmes ; elle avait trouvé un moyen pour veiller sur lui. Tous les deux portaient leur oreillette et leur micro ainsi ils furent obligés de faire attention à leurs paroles.  
Sydney qui discutait avec Will et Nadia, fut vite accosté par 2 hommes qu'elle avait rapidement reconnu Josh Bender, un ancien joueur de foot et Steven Hudson, le meilleur ami de Josh.

J: Sydney! Je croyais que tu détestais ce genre de soirée?

S: J'en raffole pas mais j'allais pas laisser Will venir tout seul-

St: T'es plus avec Michael?

S: Et non... j'ai trouvé mieux...

En entendant ça, Vaughn serra les mâchoires pour ce qu'elle lui faisait endurer.

J: Alors en plus d'avoir la capacité de faire prendre des vestes à la plupart des mecs, maintenant tu es célibataire-

S: Non, fiancé-

St: Et quel courageux a réussi à t'approcher?

S: Un embaumeur...

J: Et il n'a pas pu venir?

S: Et non, des corps l'ont réclamé aux pompes funèbres... alors je suis venue seule...

V: (au micro) ça tu me le paieras chérie!

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Sydney en entendant Vaughn. Elle fut rejointe par d'autres personnes quelques minutes plus tard puis une main se posa sur son épaule, elle se retourna sachant incontestablement à qui elle appartenait.

S: Mike... ça fait si longtemps!

V: Tu es complètement folle et... saoule...

S: Menteur...

V: Tu danses avec moi?

S: Avec plaisir...

ils allèrent sur la piste de danse, Vaughn encerclant sa taille et elle nouant ses bras autour de ses épaules, elle avait collé sa tête contre la sienne, ainsi ils se murmuraient quelques mots sans que personne ne les entende.

V: T'as bu combien de verre?

S: Assez pour ne pas ruiner notre plan de les faire tourner en bourrique!

V: Vodka, bières, whisky?

S: Perdu. Tequila...

V: J'oubliais ton penchant pour cette boisson...

La chanson terminée, ils allèrent voir Fran et Eric à l'autre bout de la salle.

F: Vous êtes vraiment bon pour l'asile tous les deux-

S: Fran, on s'amuse, on fait rien de mal...

E: C'est juste une petite vengeance personnelle-

V: C'est amusant-

F: Vous êtes des fous furieux...

Une femme s'avança vers eux, avec son air de femme fatale, Abby Strenton, qui déshabillait Vaughn du regard et Eric fit une remarque.

E: On dirait toi, Syd, quand t'es en mission!

S: (agacée) Fran fait le taire ou je passe mes nerfs sur lui!

F: Vas y, je voudrais voir ce que ça donne-

A: Sydney, Michael-

S: Abby, t'as mis ton nouveau costume de scène!

A: Pourquoi tu dis ça!

S: Parce qu'avec cette tenue... mmmhhh mmmhhh mmmhhh

Elle dû se taire quand Vaughn plaqua sa main sur bouche. Abby se sentit gênée et Vaughn relâcha Sydney quand elle s'arrêta de parler, ils échangèrent un regard complice.

A: Il parait que vous n'êtes plus ensemble?

S: Exact! Je te le laisse si tu veux...

A: Ah oui... (souriant avec provocation à Vaughn) et vous bossez où?

S: Si on te le dit, on sera obligé de te tuer après!

Abby riait jaune, elle ne savait pas si c'était vrai ou pas et Sydney ne se gênait pas pour enfoncer le clou.

A: (surprise) Vous bossez ensemble!

V: Malheureusement pour moi, oui...

S: (en se collant à lui) C'est vrai que t'es à plaindre, mon pauvre chéri!

Ils rigolèrent puis Sydney alla se chercher un verre, simultanément elle entendit un écho d'une conversation dans son oreillette.

S: (au micro à Vaughn) C'était quoi ça? On aurait dit que quelqu'un utilisait une fréquence proche de la notre-

Vaughn s'extirpa de la conversation qu'il avait avec Abby pour rejoindre Sydney.

V: Qu'est ce que tu crois que c'était?

S: Aucune idée mais ça sonne pas bon, cette histoire.

V: Je vois que t'a vite dessoulé-

S: Je suis pas saoule!

V: Il faudrait pouvoir localiser ce signal-

S: Je vais voir, je crois que j'ai le matériel dans la voiture. Je reviens...

Elle lui sourit et partit tandis qu'il rejoignait Eric pour le tenir au courant de la situation. Will et Nadia qui était à coté fut également mit au courant mais à peine Sydney fut elle sortie, qu'un groupe de personne habillé de noir et braquant leurs armes envahirent la salle de réception, provoquant l'affolement chez la plupart des personnes présentes. Avant que l'on entende la porte avec une fermeture magnétique se refermer, un homme se détacha du groupe. Vaughn par pur réflexe trouva le moyen de se cacher en se rendant derrière le bar tandis que tout les autres étaient resté inactif.

: Agent Vaughn! Vous ne devriez pas vous cacher ou alors certaines personnes innocentes ou celles auxquelles vous tenez risquent d'en faire les frais!

**Ch 9  
**  
Il était toujours derrière le bar, parlant à Sydney en même temps.

V: (au micro) Syd, c'est Sark... la porte d'entrée est verrouillée, il a 3 gardes avec lui.

S: (au micro) Il ne doit pas être seul. Je vais faire le tour du bâtiment et essayé de rentrer par le toit ou les conduits d'aération...

V: Fait attention-

S: T'inquiètes pas Boyscout! Je tiens trop à mon bonheur pour faire n'importe quoi! Je vais vous sortir de là... je t'aime...

V: Moi aussi... sois prudente...

Sa: Alors Agent Vaughn! Vous préférez que je demande à mes "amis" de vous faire sortir de votre cachette!

Il se leva finalement, se plantant devant Sark.

V: Qu'est ce que vous voulez Sark!

Ses gorilles l'attrapèrent l'asseyant sur une chaise, lui liant les pieds et les mains.

Sa: Où est Sydney?

V: Cherchez là!

Sa: Mauvaise réponse! Vous savez, je ne pensais pas que Sydney vous pardonnerais après que vous l'ayez trahit de la sorte!

V: C'est que vous me connaissez mal et encore moins Sydney!

Sa: Pourtant je dois dire que Lauren est loin d'être une femme auquel on peut résister, n'est ce pas!... mais c'est vrai que Sydney a ce petit quelque chose, qui fait qu'on ne reste pas indifférent... elle est provocante et à du répondant... alors où est elle?

V: Qu'est ce que vous lui voulez?

Sa: Je crois que vous n'avez pas comprit Vaughn! C'est moi qui pose les questions! OU EST ELLE?

V: Je ne vois pas à pourquoi vous m'interrogez! Vous vous croyez plus viril avec votre M19-11 braqué sur moi! Vous n'obtiendrez rien de moi!

Sa: Très bien M. Vaughn... alors nous avons deux possibilités soit je m'occupe de personnes innocentes comme il y en a beaucoup ici ou alors je pourrai me venger sur vous... je dois dire que mon nez s'en souviens encore... alors?

V: Vous ne saurez rien!

Sa: Vous me décevez... même moi je suis plus coopératif...

Sark fit signe à un de ses gardes et lui demanda de lui ramener un seau d'eau tandis qu'un autre arrachait la chemise de Vaughn. Le garde lui renversa le seau sur la tête et le torse pendant que Sark récupérait un petit objet, qui une fois branché délivrait des décharges électriques. Il s'approcha de Vaughn un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres, allumant son objet en s'approchant de Vaughn.

Sa: Où est elle?

V: Va te faire voir!

Sark approcha son objet, électrocutant Vaughn.

Sa: On continues ou tu parles?

Sark continua à torturer Vaughn où tout le monde était spectateur et ne pouvait réagir sans craindre de se prendre une balle en pleine tête. La douleur se faisant plus forte, il finit par ne plus arriver à contenir sa douleur et laissa échapper plusieurs cris. Sydney quand à elle, elle éliminait les gardes un par un jusqu'à arrivé à la porte d'entrée qui était verrouillée. Sur un garde elle avait récolté ses armes, des explosifs ainsi que sa radio. Elle disposa l'explosif sur la porte et partit se mettre à l'abri. L'explosion surprit tout le monde, elle se débarrassa des 3 gardes de Sark tandis que celui ci était dans un corps à corps avec Nadia et qu'Eric libérait Vaughn. Il s'écroula à même le sol suite à la séance d'électrochoc. Nadia avait des difficultés avec Sark, celui ci lui ayant renvoyé un coup de pied qui la mit à terre mais Sydney arriva à cet instant braquant son arme sur lui.

Sa: Enfin! Je croyais que vous nous aviez oublié!

S: Ferme la, Sark!

Sa: Alors, vous avez eu des nouvelles de maman? Ou devrais je dire Irina Derevko! (il sourit sarcastiquement alors que Nadia s'apprêtait à lui foncer dessus mais Syd l'en empêcha, elle était tout près de lui, son arme ajusté entre ses deux yeux) Pas trop dur le retour à la réalité! Ah oui j'oubliais vous avez pardonné à Vaughn son mariage-

S: Je te jure que tu iras en enfer, tu rejoindras ton cher et tendre associé dans sa tombe!

Sa: Sloane... il tenait vraiment à vous Sydney!

S: Je t'ai dit de la boucler petit roquet arrogant!... Eric, demande à Kendall d'envoyer une équipe avant que je passe mes nerfs sur lui.

E: Elle est en route.

L'équipe arriva moins de 5 minutes plus tard, un ambulance également alors que tout les autres invités était choqué de ce qui s'est passé. A peine, un agent avait emmené Sark que Sydney se rua sur Vaughn toujours à genoux sur le sol, elle passait ses mains sur son visage.

S: Michael...

V: C'est bon, ça va aller-

Elle l'embrassa sur le front avant de l'enlacer fortement.

V: J'ai cru qu'un des gardes t'avait attrapé-

S: Non... tu m'as fait peur, quand je t'ai entendu crier...

ils se détachèrent, puis plongeant son regard dans le sien, Sydney lissa son sourcil avant de l'embrasser tendrement, il l'intensifia passant ses bras autour de sa taille alors que tout le monde les applaudissait. Elle l'aida à se relever alors que les invités s'avançaient vers eux pour les remercier et les féliciter.

St: Vous êtes bien ensemble-

A: Il ne manquerait plus que vous ayez un enfant!

Ils se sourirent alors qu'un homme arrivait vers eux.

S: Ahh Carl. Merci d'avoir garder Sam...

Elle prit Sam dans ses bras qui était réveillée tandis qu'un ambulancier soignait Vaughn.

A: C'est ta fille!

S: Non, c'est notre fille... notre petit ange...

Josh s'approcha d'eux toujours époustouflé par ce qui s'était passé.

J: C'était des bobards le coup de l'embaumeur. Mais vous faites quoi tous les deux? Vous êtes des terroristes? Des flics? Du FBI?

S: Perdu. CIA... agent de terrain-

E: Oui, Bristow-Vaughn la meilleure équipe que l'Agence n'ai jamais eu!

V: C'est surtout un abonnement à l'hôpital qu'on a!

Il se rapprochait en grimaçant pendant que Syd se tournait vers lui.

S: Comment tu te sens?

V: J'ai vu pire... y'a pas de quoi s'inquiéter...

S: De toute façon, je sais que tu mens-

V: Syd... je vais bien, vraiment.

A: Mais comment tu as su Sydney qu'un terroriste était là?

Sydney fit un léger sourire à Vaughn avant de se tourner vers Abby.

S: On doit toujours être préparé à toute éventualité où qu'on aille et... on avait prit nos précautions...

V: Oui, c'est la seule chose que j'ai retenue de ma formation!

S: 9 ans d'espionnage, ça s'oublie pas!

J: Vous avez fait votre formation ensemble?

V: Non... mais j'aurais préféré-

S: C'est du passé Vaughn...

J: En tout cas votre fille est superbe...

V: Merci...

A: Elle a quel age?

S: 2 mois et demi...

J: Franchement Sydney, j'étais persuadé que tu me disais la vérité tout à l'heure...

S: Ouais... savoir mentir, ça s'apprend! Tout comme jouer un double jeu-

V: Tu excelles à ce jeu...

S: Ouais...

A: On pourrait passer vous voir un jour-

S: Oui, vous avez qu'à passer à la maison-

J: La maison de tes parents?

S: Oui, on l'a réaménagé, vu que mon père vit en Europe.

Ils parlèrent un moment puis rentrèrent tous chez eux mais auparavant Sydney prit Nadia en aparté.

S: Merci pour tout à l'heure, tu n'étais pas obligé de-

N: Je n'allais pas rester les bras croisé alors qu'il s'en prenait en Michael.

S: Merci quand même. Je voulais te demander, tu es agent de terrain comme moi et... avec Vaughn, on travaille sur la création d'une équipe de terrain pour une unité secrète sur Los Angeles, tu voudrais te joindre à nous?

N: Je ne sais pas si je suis assez qualifié-

S: D'après ce que je sais, tu es agent depuis plusieurs années avec diverses infiltrations dont 3 longues durées-

N: D'accord j'accepte mais Michael, il n'a pas son mot à dire-

S: Il m'a pas demandé mon avis quand Eric s'est joint à nous!

Elles se sourirent et Syd rejoignit Vaughn, ils rentrèrent à la maison. Elle alla coucher Sam tandis que Vaughn s'asseyait sur un tabouret devant la cuisine mettant sa tête dans ses mains. En revenant, elle le vit, visiblement épuisé ; elle s'avança vers lui, posant ses mains sur ses épaules, le massant légèrement, il se détendit doucement à son contact en soupirant longuement de plaisir. Elle déposa quelques baisers sur sa nuque puis il se retourna avant de la prendre dans ses bras.

S: Viens te coucher-

V: Attends, je veux te garder dans mes bras un moment...

Elle acquiesça avant de reprendre.

S: Je suis désolée qu'il t'ai fait mal-

V: Tu n'es pas responsable... et puis, ce n'est pas si grave-

S: Fait voir...

Elle lui ôta sa chemise et défit le bandage apposé sur son torse, fit glisser le bout de ses doigts sur les brûlures avant d'embrasser doucement son torse.

S: Il t'a bien amoché.

V: Avec ça, je pourrais prouvé que tu m'as sauvé la vie...

il l'embrassa tendrement puis ils partirent se coucher. Vaughn dû rester au repos quelques semaines, pendant ce temps Sydney avait rencontré le directeur de la cellule avec Chris pour leur montrer les locaux. La cellule était désormais en place, ils travaillaient tous ensemble ; parfois Abby et Josh passaient les voir. Le mariage avait été célébré à Santa Barbara il y a presque un an, leur voyage aux Seychelles avait été des plus fantastique. Ils rentraient d'une réunion avec une autre cellule, la baby sitter les attendait avec Sam qui jouait au salon. Ils passèrent la porte et Sam s'élança dans leur bras.

Sa: Maman!

S: Hey ma chérie...

Elle la prit dans ses bras alors que la baby sitter se dirigeait vers eux. Sam passa dans les bras de Vaughn dont les yeux s'illuminèrent en voyant sa fille.

V: Mon petit ange... t'as été sage, j'espère!

Sam: Ouiiiiiiii!

Il lui sourit puis Sam repartit jouer, Vaughn paya Clémence la baby sitter avant de partir alors que Syd était partie se changer. Elle revint et sourit en voyant Sam et Vaughn jouer ensemble, elle alla préparer rapidement quelque chose à manger mais fut interrompus par la sonnerie du téléphone.

S: Bristow?

: Excusez moi, j'ai du me tromper de numéro, je cherche à joindre Michael Vaughn-

S: Ne quittez pas, je vous le passe. Vous êtes-

: Docteur Travis de l'hôpital Memorial de Seattle-

Elle appela Vaughn lui tendant le combiné et lui expliquant que c'était l'hôpital.

V: Michael Vaughn?

T: Bonsoir, je suis désolé de vous déranger mais votre mère a eu un accident de voiture avec son mari-

V: C'est grave?

T: C'est très inquiétant. Elle est dans le coma, a diverses fractures dont une dans les dorsales et il y a possibilité que les poumons soit touchés... quand à son mari, il n'a rien mais ce qui m'inquiète c'est qu'il a complètement disparu de la circulation-

V: Très bien. Je prends le premier vol-

T: Merci...

Ils raccrochèrent tandis que Syd se rapprocha de Vaughn.

S: Mike...

Soudain un sentiment de culpabilité frappa Vaughn en plein visage ; il se rappela la conversation qu'il avait eu avec sa mère, Amélie, qui fut la conversation du point de non retour. Il n'avait jamais accepté Scott, il avait remarqué qu'il la manipulait à son gré mais sa mère ne voulant rien entendre, il avait préféré couper les ponts après une énième dispute.  
Sydney était à présent devant lui passant une main sur sa joue.

S: Chéri... qu'est ce qu'il y a?

V: Ma mère a eu un accident de voiture, elle est dans le coma-

S: Va la rejoindre-

V: Je ne peux pas vous laisser-

S: Michael, il s'agit de ta mère... et Scott?

V: Il n'a rien eu mais a disparu après avoir vu le médecin. Je l'avais pourtant prévenu que c'était pas quelqu'un pour elle...

S: Tu devrais y aller-

V: Je ne peux pas vous laisser seules toutes les deux-

S: Ne t'inquiètes pas pour nous.

V: (en enfilant sa veste) Tu es sûre que-

S: File! Appelles moi quand t'arrives...

V: Ok. Je t'aime...

S: Moi aussi, je t'aime-

Ils s'embrassèrent et Vaughn partit, il tourna la poignée puis la lâcha subitement avant de rejoindre Sydney dans le salon.

V: Non, viens avec moi...

S: Mike... je ne peux pas laisser Sam... et il y a la cellule...

Elle le vit déglutir difficilement en baissant la tête.

S: Je sais que c'est dur, et que tu as le sentiment de nous abandonner mais tu dois y aller... tu dois lui parler et seul...

Après l'avoir embrassé une dernière fois, il finit par partir et prendre son avion. Il l'appela à l'atterrissage, l'informant qu'il était bien arrivé. Il rencontra le médecin qui l'avait contacté ; celui ci était très peu optimiste de l'état d'Amélie. Il pu la voir mais une fois devant elle, il craqua de la voir dans cette état ; elle était si dynamique en tant normal que la voir ainsi le détruisit un peu plus de l'intérieur. Il sortit rapidement de la chambre pour appeler Sydney.

S: Allô?

V: C'est moi. Viens me rejoindre, je n'y arriverais pas tout seul.

S: Ok...

V: Merci...

Il raccrocha. 5 heures plus tard, elle le rejoignit à l'hôpital. En effet, elle avait avertit son directeur d'une urgence familiale, ainsi Eric et Nadia se partageaient la gestion de la cellule en son absence ; elle avait confié Sam à Fran le temps de son voyage.  
Lorsqu'elle vit Vaughn, elle le prit dans ses bras après être rentré dans la chambre, il pleura silencieusement ; elle le savait empreint d'une culpabilité d'avoir laissé partir sa mère comme ça à Seattle. Elle le berçait doucement, lui murmurant des paroles rassurantes à l'oreille alors qu'il laissait sa douleur l'envahir.

V: J'aurais dû l'empêcher de quitter Los Angeles-

S: ça n'aurait rien changé. Tu n'es pas coupable, je veux que tu te sortes cette idée de la tête... elle savait ce qu'elle faisait en partant... je ne veux pas que tu te rendes malheureux pour quelque chose dont tu n'es pas responsable... elle va s'en sortir-

V: J'ai peur... peur qu'elle ne s'en remette pas-

S: Elle se réveillera, fais moi confiance...

Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs heures à parler, elle fit de son mieux pour le soutenir dans cette douloureuse épreuve puis le médecin passa leur signalant que son état était stable et qu'aucun changement n'avait eu lieu. Ils restèrent à Seattle pendant un mois, Sydney forçant Vaughn à parler à sa mère alors qu'aucun changement n'avait eu lieu jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse par se réveiller. Les médecins se pressèrent lors de son réveil et quelques heures plus tard, le médecin déclara qu'hormis ses fractures qui étaient sur le point de se ressouder, elle allait bien et qu'aucune séquelle due au coma, ne s'était révélée.  
Sydney et Vaughn entraient dans la chambre alors qu'Amélie était réveillée.

A: Michael...

V: Oui maman, c'est moi.

Elle tenta de se redresser alors qu'il lui prenait la main tendrement mais elle se rapprocha de lui et l'enlaça fortement ; Sydney s'éclipsa à leurs retrouvailles mais Vaughn lui demanda de rester.

V: Maman, je te présente Sydney, ma femme...

A: Tu t'es marié!... Sydney? Sydney Bristow-

**Ch 10  
**  
S: Oui, Madame Vaughn...

Elle leurs sourit avant de prendre également Sydney dans ses bras. Elle était fière que son fils ait trouvé le bonheur et qui plus est, avec Sydney. Elle se souvint à quel point il était heureux quand ils étaient rentrés de France avant qu'il n'aille à l'université et que plus tard, il rejoigne la CIA.

V: Maman, Scott est-

A: Il est parti, n'est ce pas?

V: Oui. Je suis désolé...

A: Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Tu avais raison, Scott n'était qu'un profiteur et un manipulateur...

Ils discutèrent longuement, Amélie appris l'existence de Sam et était fière d'avoir une petite fille. Ils rentrèrent tous les 3 à Los Angeles, 2 semaines plus tard, après avoir eu l'autorisation du médecin. A l'aéroport, Fran les attendait avec Sam qui était toute excitée de revoir ses parents. Elle courra dans les bras de Syd en la voyant.

Sa: Maman!

S: (en la prenant dans ses bras et en l'embrassant) Ma chérie, tu m'as manquée...

Elle passa dans les bras de Vaughn qui la serra fortement dans ses bras puis lui présenta Amélie. Ils rentrèrent tous à la maison, Sam ne lâchait plus ses parents, ce qui amusait Vaughn tandis qu'Amélie se sentait gênée de s'incruster ainsi dans leur vie.

A: Je ferais mieux de prendre une chambre à l'hôtel-

V: Non, tu restes ici. Tu auras tout le temps de te trouver un appartement d'ici quelques temps.

A: Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger-

S: Vous ne nous dérangez pas et puis on est pas très présent à la maison... sauf pour Sam et ça me fait plaisir que vous soyez là... ça me permettra d'en savoir encore plus sur Mike...

A: (en souriant) Merci Sydney, vous êtes vraiment quelqu'un de bien et je suis fière de vous deux...

Sydney parti rapidement se changer et enfila un tailleur, elle avait rendez vous à la cellule, le directeur l'attendant. Elle redescendit au salon et Vaughn la regarda surpris.

V: Tu vas où habillé comme ça?

S: J'ai rendez vous à la cellule-

V: Maintenant!

S: Le directeur arrive et Chris vient me chercher pour y aller-

V: Je viens-

S: Non, tu restes ici. J'en ais pas pour longtemps... je t'appelle, ok?

V: Ok.

Elle l'embrassa alors que la sonnette retentit, il ouvrit et découvrit Chris, ils se saluèrent et Syd partit rapidement avec lui. A la cellule, elle salua rapidement Eric et Nadia, puis se dirigea vers le directeur Thornton qui était arrivé dans la matinée.

Th: Bonjour Sydney...

S: Bonjour M. Thornton...

Th: Comment va Vaughn?

S: Bien, nous avons rapatrié sa mère avec nous...

Th : J'avoue que vous avez réussi à assembler une équipe compétente. Et les résultats commencent à être probants. Félicitations. Concernant les résultats à venir, nous avons eu connaissance d'une terroriste à qui vous avez déjà eu à faire.

S: Qui?

C: Une rumeur court qu'Anna Espinosa serait en vie-

S: J'aurais du m'en douter. Je veux bien mettre l'équipe dessus mais le danger est réel. Trop réel.

Th: Vous la connaissez personnellement, je crois.

S: Effectivement, j'ai été témoin de l'exécution d'un contact juste après qu'il m'ai confié des informations capitales, le tireur était situé sur le toit du bâtiment en face auquel j'étais et il l'a exécuté d'une balle d'un fusil longue portée. Une autre fois ou j'aurais pu l'arrêter, la CIA m'avait donné l'ordre de ne rien tenté, je devais effectué un échange, on possédait chacune un élément permettant d'avancer sur les recherches de Rambaldi donc j'ai du la laisser partir.

C: Et pour les armes?

S: Elle a une préférence pour le fusil à pompe, sinon elle maîtrise parfaitement, le fusil longue portée et les armes blanches-

Th: Vous ne voudriez pas faire partie de l'équipe de terrain?

S: Personnellement, je me ferais un plaisir de l'arrêter mais d'autres personnes requiert également mon attention-

Th: Vaughn?

S: Certes mais il n'est pas le seul. Sark est parvenu à s'enfuir récemment et un bruit court qu'Irina Derevko n'y serait pas étrangère...

Th: Je comprends. Je crois que nous avons fait le tour de la question. En tout cas, continuez comme ça, c'est parfait.

S: Merci Monsieur.

Thornton repartit, Syd se tourna vers Chris en soupirant.

C: Tu ne veux vraiment pas faire partie de l'équipe pour l'arrestation d'Espinosa?

S: C'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque mais 1) Vaughn ne me laissera jamais y aller et 2) je dois retrouver Sark et Derevko-

C: J'ai du mal à comprendre ton acharnement contre Sark et Derevko-

S: (en baissant la tête) C'est Sark le responsable de mon enlèvement et... Nadia m'a apprit qu'Irina Derevko était notre ma mère!

C: Tu devrais laisser quelqu'un d'autre se charger de ça, tu es trop impliqué émotionnellement.

S: J'ai des millions de questions et je veux des réponses!

C: Sydney, t'en a parlé à Vaughn?

S: Il ne sait pas qu'avec Nadia on cherche à la retrouver et je n'ai pas le droit de lui faire endurer ça-

C: De quoi?

S: Ma mère est responsable de la mort du père de Mike...

C: Tu devrais quand même lui en parler. Il pourrait l'apprendre par quelqu'un d'autre et je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne chose...

S: Je le ferais.

C: Comment va belle maman?

S: (souriant) Elle va mieux ; elle va rester un moment avec nous à la maison... et puis ça me fera quelqu'un pour garder Sam.

C: (sarcastiquement) Tu es calculatrice!

S: Non... je veux juste qu'ils se rapprochent et qu'elle connaisse Sam...

ils parlèrent un moment puis Syd appela Vaughn et ne pu rentrer que tard dans la soirée. Elle venait juste de passer la porte, elle se posa dans le canapé s'allongeant de tout son long puis Vaughn la rejoignit en l'entendant arriver. Il partit se chercher à boire et en ramena pour Syd également.

V: Alors?

S: Crevée!

V: (en lui tendant un verre de vin) Je vois ça...

S: Merci...

Elle souleva ses jambes afin de le laisser s'asseoir dans le canapé avant de les rabaisser, il lui enleva ses chaussures et commença lentement à lui masser les pieds.

S: Mmmhhhh, j'adore... j'ai toujours dit que tu étais parfait!

V: Heureux de l'entendre!

S: Et avec ta mère?

V: ça va bien, elle est en adoration devant Sam...

Il se rapprocha de Syd, s'allongeant sur elle, l'embrassant sur le ventre après avoir relevé son top tandis qu'elle passait ses mains dans ses cheveux en souriant.

V: Syd?

S: Mmmhhh...

V: ça te dirait un 4ème Vaughn...

S: Tu crois pas qu'on pourrait attendre un peu? Sam a fêté ses an, il y a quelques mois-

V: Tu veux pas un garçon?

S: Dans quelques mois, on a le temps-

V: Ok... rien que l'idée de te faire un enfant me plait!

S: (souriant) Pourquoi je ne suis pas surprise...

Vaughn releva la tête et remonta vers Sydney et l'embrassa doucement, elle passait ses mains sur son visage puis plongea son regard dans le sien.

S: Michael?

V: Mmmhhh...

S: Je dois te parler-

V: Qu'est ce qu'il y a?

S: Je... (soupirant) Il semblerait qu'Anna soit vivante-

V: Ah... je suppose que t'as chargé une équipe de la retrouver...

S: Oui... Thornton veut que j'en fasse parti-

V: Il en n'est pas question! Je ne veux pas que tu risques ta vie, elle est trop dangereuse-

S: Je savais que tu refuserais, j'ai demandé à Eric de s'en charger... il y a autre chose, je sais que tu risques de m'en vouloir-

V: Syd-

S: Sark s'est enfuit comme tu le sais-

V: Oui mais on le retrouvera-

S: Il se pourrait que ce soit ma mère qui soit derrière son évasion-

V: (en s'écartant d'elle) Ta mère!

Il se lève pour se planter face à la fenêtre.

S: Avec Nadia, on veut la retrouver-

V: Tu as oublié tout le malheur qu'elle a répandu! Je ne suis pas d'accord! C'est une perte de temps-

S: J'ai besoin de comprendre...

Elle se leva et le rejoignit à la fenêtre, elle pressa sa main sur son épaule, l'obligeant à se retourner.

S: Mais j'ai également besoin de toi...

V: Sydney... je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit... on a été séparé trop longtemps. Parfois, j'ai l'impression que lorsqu'un de nous cherche des réponses à son passé... un fossé se creuse entre toi et moi... et ça, ça je ne le veux pas...

S: Michael... je veux simplement comprendre, ça ne remettra jamais en cause ce que je ressens pour toi...

Il la prit dans ses bras un long moment, l'embrassa dans le cou puis la fit reculer jusqu'au canapé où ils s'écroulèrent en rigolant. Il se tenait derrière elle, encerclant sa taille, il pouvait sentir l'odeur de ses cheveux et il en souriait.

S: J'aime ça... quand on est que tout les deux et que je suis dans tes bras... c'est le seul endroit où je sais que rien ne m'arrivera ; je me sens en sécurité...

V: Moi, aussi j'aime ça... ça me rassure de te savoir dans mes bras et que personne ne pourra t'arracher à moi...

Elle sourit puis se détacha de lui et se leva, elle lui tendit sa main pour qu'il la suive. Il prit sa main dans un premier temps avant de la faire glisser dans son dos et de passer son autre main sous ses cuisses pour la porter tandis qu'elle noua ses bras autour de son cou et de l'embrasser tendrement.

S: Tu vas avoir mal au dos-

V: Pas avec un poids plume comme toi.

Ils montèrent jusqu'à la chambre, il la posa délicatement sur le lit avant de se glisser sur elle en l'embrassant.

S: Je me disais aussi. C'est trop beau pour que t'abandonnes si facilement...

V: ça te déplait?

S: Pas le moins du monde...

Ils passèrent la nuit à se retrouver et à profiter l'un de l'autre. Ils étaient toujours enlacés, la tête de Sydney reposant sur le torse de Vaughn quand Sam débarqua dans la chambre au petit matin. Elle grimpa sur le lit, ce qui réveilla Vaughn. Il embrassa tendrement Sydney avant de se défaire d'elle. Il prit Sam dans ses bras et l'emmena dans la cuisine.

Sa: Maman dort?

V: On va laisser dormir encore un peu et toi, tu vas prendre ton petit déjeuner en regardant la télé, ok?

Sa: Ouiiiiii.

Vaughn était toujours en train de préparer le petit déjeuner quand sa mère arriva dans la cuisine ; elle sourit en le voyant seulement vêtu de son caleçon.

A: T'as perdu tes vêtements?

V: Très drôle... Sam a débarqué dans la chambre et je voulais qu'elle laisse Sydney se reposer...

Celle ci débarqua dans la cuisine en pestant parce qu'elle allait être en retard, elle avait juste un short et avait enfilé une chemise de Vaughn qui traînait dans la chambre. Elle était à coté de lui et avait fait glissé sa main sur sa taille, ce qui le faisait sourire, ce geste si naturel, ça faisait quelque temps qu'elle ne l'avait pas fait.

S: Bonjour Amélie...

A: Bonjour Sydney...

S: (à Vaughn) T'aurais pas dû éteindre le réveil. Je suis en retard pour le briefing-

V: Quel briefing?

S: Celui sur Anna et... et j'ai que ça toute la journée...

V: C'est pas grave-

S: Si parce que c'est moi qui la connaît mieux que personne...

V: T'aurais dû me le dire pour le briefing.

S: Ouais, désolée... je vais prendre ma douche-

V: (souriant) Je te prépare ton petit déjeuner...

S: Merci, (murmurant) t'es un ange...

Il lui sourit alors qu'elle s'éclipsait.

A: C'est mouvementé comme ça tous les matins !

V: Non... on a juste pas mal de travail en retard et la plupart des personnes qu'on recherche c'est nous qui connaissons les détails et les dossiers-

A: Tu ne penses pas à raccrocher-

V: Non, j'aime ça... (baissant la tête) je sais que tu n'approuves pas que je sois devenu agent comme papa mais c'est un travail que j'aime et... et travailler avec Sydney c'est si simple-

A: Je ne t'en ais jamais voulu d'avoir suivi le même chemin que ton père... je voulais juste que tu ne sois pas en danger-

V: Je sais... je l'ai compris récemment-

S: Me revoilà...

V: Tiens café, croissant, jus d'orange-

S: Merci chéri.

Elle commença à boire son café quand son portable sonna.

S: Bon sang, c'est pas vrai... Bristow?

E: C'est moi ou t'es en retard.

S: Salut. Je suis en retard, je sais... t'auras qu'à demander des comptes à ton cher meilleur ami-

E: T'arrives dans combien de temps?

S: Maxi ½ heures... je me dépêche-

E: Prends ton temps, je préviens l'équipe que le briefing est repoussé de ¾ d'heures.

S: Merci, t'es le meilleur... à tout de suite...

Elle referma son portable tandis que Vaughn souriait malicieusement.

V: Eric s'impatiente...

S: J'aurais dû lui dire de commencer le briefing sans moi-

V: Oui mais il s'agit d'Anna-

S: Il connaît le sujet... moi je n'ai que des détails à apporter...

Elle finissait de déjeuner alors qu'ils parlaient tous les 3.

A: Vous avez gardé votre nom de jeune fille?

S: Non, enfin seulement pour la cellule... parce que 2 Vaughn, ça embrouille l'esprit des gens-

V: Surtout qu'on t'appelle Sydney et moi, Vaughn!

S: (souriant) Ouais...

V: Tu repasses ce matin?

Sam arriva dans la cuisine et se colla à Sydney. Elle la prit dans ses bras, Sam colla sa tête dans le creux de son épaule après que Sydney l'ai embrassé.

S: Je pense pas... j'ai le briefing de Sark et Anna, plus les 2 montagnes de dossiers qui jonchent nos bureaux... mais je reviens à midi...

Sam se décolla de sa mère, l'embrassa et repartit jouer pendant que Sydney enfila sa veste de tailleur, prenait son sac et ses clefs.

V: (souriant) Mme la banquière, je viens vous voir pour un prêt!

S: Arrête!

V: C'est pas moi qui avait comme couverture de bosser dans une banque! En plus, c'était une mauvaise couverture-

S: Je sais... cette fois j'y vais...

Elle embrassa Vaughn et Sam avant de partir mais il la raccompagna à la porte en continuant à l'embrasser.

S: Vaughn, je dois y aller... je t'appelle-

V: Ok, tu m'oublies pas, hein!

S: Mais non...

Sydney partit, Vaughn la regardait partir tristement alors que sa mère lui parlait.

A: Je crois que j'ai sous estimé vos liens-

V: Pourquoi tu dis ça?

A: Parce que ça fait pas 2 minutes que Sydney est parti, que je peux voir un voile de tristesse dans tes yeux-

V: Je ne suis pas triste... c'est juste que je n'aime pas la savoir seule, sans que je puisse la protéger-

A: Mais en 11 ans, vous avez eu le temps de passer beaucoup de temps ensemble-

V: (baissant la tête) Non, on a été séparé pendant 8 ans... entre ma formation, son statut d'agent double, son enlèvement, mon mariage avec Lauren-

A: Pourquoi, tu ne m'as jamais parlé de tout ça?

V: Parce que c'est trop douloureux et que ça ne ferait que remuer le passé... je veux juste qu'on puisse vivre heureux en famille...

A: Tu ressembles tant à ton père...

V: J'aurais aimé qu'il connaisse Sydney et Sam...

A: Je suis certaine qu'il est très fier de toi... et de tout ce que tu as pu construire...

V: Ouais...

Ils continuèrent de discuter, Amélie s'occupa de Sam tandis que Vaughn était parti s'habiller. Il redescendit quand le téléphone sonna.

V: Vaughn?

F: Salut c'est Fran...

V: Salut Fran...

F: dis moi, j'arrive pas à joindre Sydney sur son portable-

V: oui, elle a des briefings toute la matinée. Tu veux que je lui laisse un message?

F: Dis lui juste de me rappeler.

V: Ok...

F: Bye...

V: A plus...

Quelques heures plus tard, Sydney appela, elle était légèrement sur les nerfs. Elle était dans son bureau à la recherche d'un dossier.

V: Vaughn?

S: C'est moi-

V: ça va?

S: J'ai connu mieux...

V: Qu'est ce qui se passe?

S: Anna avait été localisé mais on a perdu sa trace, tout comme Sark-

V: Calme toi... Sark ne se terrera pas indéfiniment et pour Anna, je peux passer quelques coups de fils à mes contacts et on verra ce que ça donne...

S: Sinon qu'est ce que tu fais?

V: Tu me manques-

S: Alors je vois que tu es très occupé-

V: Fran a appelé. Faut que tu la rappelle-

S: Oui c'est fait, elle avait laissé un message sur mon portable...

V: Chris a appelé aussi... il veut savoir si on est libre demain soir-

S: Tu lui as dit quoi?

V: Je lui ais dit que je devais voir avec toi et qu'après tu le rappellerais-

S: Ouais, je le rappellerais. Dis moi, tu peux regarder sur le bureau dans la chambre, il doit y avoir les dossier Paterson, Okinawa et Folder... j'arrive plus à remettre la main dessus-

V: Attends je regarde...

S: Je vais jamais m'en sortir aujourd'hui. Ça serait bien, si tu te décidais de revenir au bureau-

V: Dis moi, ce que je peux faire-

S: Reviens ici!

V: D'ici une semaine ou deux... je les ais!

S: Tu pourrais me les apporter?

V: Ok, j'arrive...

½ heure plus tard, il rentrait dans le bureau et vit sa montagne de dossier, il ouvrit des yeux ronds comme des billes.

V: Et les dossiers de Mme Vaughn sont arrivés!

S: (levant la tête d'un dossier) Merci, tu me sauves...

elle était toujours assise à son bureau, il se posta derrière elle et commença à la masser délicatement à la base de la nuque. Elle poussa un gémissement de plaisir avant de se reprendre.

V: T'es une vraie boule de nerfs... calme toi-

S: J'ai pas le temps-

V: Alors prends le!

S: Vaughn-

V: Non Sydney, à ce rythme là tu ne tiendras pas une semaine.

S: Ok, je vais ralentir... tu restes pour le briefing?

V: C'est sur qui?

S: Simon et après Bomani-

V: Simon...

S: Oui-

V: Je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais apporter à ce briefing-

S: Excuse moi...

V: C'est rien-

Il recula et alla s'asseoir en face d'elle.

S: J'aimerais que tu restes-

V: Tu n'as pas besoin-

S: J'ai reçu un rapport de Kendall-

V: Qu'est ce qu'il vient faire là dedans?

S: Je... je ne sais pas comment te l'annoncer... Lauren et Lindsey sont présumé être des taupes du Covenant...

Elle s'avance vers lui, s'appuyant sur le rebord du bureau, face à lui.

V: Quoi? Mais c'est insensé! Lauren n'aurait jamais acceptée de divorcer si elle était du Covenant! Tu as des preuves de ça?

S: Oui... (elle lui tend le dossier qu'il prend) des notes de frais, des missions non autorisées par la CIA... tout coïncide avec les activités du Covenant-

V: Et si je comprends bien, on doit arrêter Lauren-

S: Oui... mais elle a disparue-

V: Elle aussi, ça devient à la mode... c'est pour ça que tu voulais que je reste-

S: Je pense que si on la retrouve, tu pourrais nous éclairer sur ses réactions... et j'ai vraiment besoin de toi, ici... j'ai l'impression d'être la seule a avoir conscience de ce qui se passe et de ce qui risque de se passer dans les semaines à venir... (en baissant la tête) tu me manques... travailler avec toi, me manque...

V: Ok, je reste... (il se lève la prenant dans ses bras) je ne suis pourtant pas loin-

S: Oui... mais ici, j'ai un sentiment de vide quand tu n'es pas là...

V: D'accord, je reviens...

S: Sûr?

V: Il s'agit de ton équilibre... je ne veux pas qu'il y ai de malaise entre nous, alors je reviens...

Ils partirent en salle de briefing, Sydney enchaîna sur Simon Walker et Bomani puis vint le moment où ils parlèrent de Lauren. Nadia, Eric et Vaughn étaient présents ainsi que d'autres agents.

S: Elle est suspecté d'être une taupe au service du Covenant... tout comme son supérieur, Robert Lindsay-

N: Mais elle n'a aucune place sur le terrain, je crois?

V: Officiellement, elle n'est pas habilitée pour le terrain mais... rien ne nous indique qu'elle n'y est pas formée...

E: Attends, attends... pourquoi aurait elle accepté de divorcer alors que tu étais un des seuls agents à être les plus informé sur le Covenant-

V: J'en sais rien-

S: Elle avait peut être d'autres projets... plus ambitieux...

N: Quels projets?

S: (en se levant et commençant à marcher) Rambaldi peut être... en fait j'en sais rien...

Vaughn la regardait marcher, il voyait qu'elle s'énervait au fur et à mesure mais elle le cachait bien mais tout d'un coup elle s'écroula à même le sol ; Vaughn se précipita vers alors qu'Eric contactait le service médical pour que le médecin arrive. Vaughn la tenait dans ses bras, elle était toujours inconsciente mais il lui parlait doucement.

V: Je suis là... ça va aller... regardes moi-

Elle ouvrit difficilement les yeux.

V: C'est ça, restes avec moi... parles moi. Tu as mal quelque part?

S: ma tête... elle va exploser... (en croisant le regard de Vaughn) prends soin de Sam...

V: Non, tu vas la revoir... il n'y aura pas d'adieu Syd!

S: Je t'aime Michael...

Elle tomba inconsciente alors qu'il lui murmurait un "je t'aime" à l'oreille. Le visage de Vaughn s'empreint subitement d'une inquiétude réelle alors que le médecin arrivait avec deux infirmiers et un brancard. Sydney fut rapidement emmené au service médical avec Vaughn qui suivait.

**Ch 11  
**  
Quelques heures plus tard, le médecin sortit de la chambre, s'avançant vers Vaughn.

Mé: M. Vaughn?

V: Comment va-t-elle?

Mé: Elle est sous sédatifs. Votre femme est surmenée... elle a besoin d'un repos total. Je l'ai mise à l'arrêt pendant un mois. Il n'est pas question qu'elle reprenne son travail avant... je comprends bien que la gestion de cette cellule et le travail-

V: D'accord. Elle pourra sortir quand?

Mé: Quand elle se réveillera... Je dirais dans quelques heures, mais elle a besoin d'un repos complet, son corps ne supporte plus toute la pression qu'elle a éprouvé ces derniers temps...

V: Très bien, je veillerais à ce qu'elle ne mette pas les pieds ici... merci docteur...

Mé: C'est mon travail... au revoir...

Le médecin partit, Vaughn contacta Weiss.

V: Eric, emballes moi, tout les dossiers dans le bureau de Syd et le mien... et trouves moi aussi, un accès que je pourrais utiliser de la maison-

E: Comment va Sydney?

V: Pour l'instant elle dort, mais le médecin l'a mis au repos pour un mois. Je vais devoir prendre la relève mais pour ça, je vais devoir le faire de la maison ; sinon je suis sûr qu'elle remettra les pieds ici en moins d'une semaine-

E: Ok... je te prépare ça et je te mets tout dans ta voiture.

V: Merci.

Il raccrocha et se dirigea vers la chambre de Sydney. Il s'installa et rapprocha la chaise à coté d'elle, emprisonnant sa main dans la sienne. Il lui parlait tendrement et elle se réveilla.

S: Hey!

V: Hey... Comment tu te sens?

S: Fatiguée... j'ai quoi?

V: Surmenage. Tu es arrêté pour un mois-

S: Quoi! Non non non, je ne peux pas-

V: Il s'agit de ta santé, alors tu vas écouter le médecin pour une fois-

S: Mais qui va s'occuper de la cellule-

V: Moi, je m'en chargerais à partir de la maison-

S: De la maison?

V: Exactement parce que tel que je te connais, d'ici une semaine tu serais de nouveau au bureau et il en est hors de question. Tu as besoin de repos...

S: Je vois que tu ne me laisses pas le choix...

V: Je sais que tu vas me reprocher de vouloir te surveiller mais il ne s'agit pas de ça...

S: Tu veux t'assurer que je vais bien, j'ai comprit... je sors quand?

V: (souriant) Tu perds pas le nord. Le médecin a dit dans quelques heures.

Ils étaient rentré depuis quelques minutes, Vaughn vidait le coffre de la voiture ; tout le matériel nécessaire y était entreposer ainsi que les dossiers en retard dû à leur absence à Seattle. Vaughn avait déposé ses affaires dans le hall de l'entrée quand il vit Sydney debout dans la cuisine alors qu'il lui avait dit d'aller s'allonger.

V: Tu fais quoi?

S: Je range-

V: Tu vas aller t'allonger, maintenant.

S: J'ai plus 6 ans-

V: Ecoutes, il s'agit de ta vie et je veux te garder aussi longtemps que possible auprès de moi.

S: Ok... mais tu viens avec moi...

Il s'allongea derrière elle, passant son bras autour de sa taille qu'elle ramena près de son coeur. Elle s'endormit rapidement, alors qu'il la sentit profondément endormi ; il se détacha lentement l'embrassant dans le cou auparavant.  
Il installait tout son matériel sur un bureau faisant l'angle du salon.  
Il étudiait des dossiers depuis plusieurs heures quand Fran ramena Sam. Elle sauta dans les bras de son père dès qu'elle eut passé la porte alors que Fran posait un regard inquiet sur lui.

F: Comment va Syd?

V: Le médecin l'a arrêté pour un mois-

F: Je la vois pas rester un mois inactive.

V: Je sais... c'est pour ça que je travaillerais à partir de la maison, pour qu'elle en fasse le moins possible-

F: Tu sais qu'elle va taper un crise si tu restes ici-

V: Oui mais si je pars à la cellule, je suis certain qu'elle y reviendra trop vite... et je ne veux pas qu'elle reste seule.

F: Je pourrai veiller sur elle-

V: Je ne voudrais pas te vexer mais, je ne te vois arriver à lui tenir tête quand elle aura décidé de faire autre chose que de se reposer...

F: Oui, la t'as raison. J'ai jamais réussi à lui faire entendre raison.

Vaughn lui sourit alors que son portable retentit. Il s'excusa auprès de Fran et répondit.

V: Vaughn?

: Mon chéri. Il parait que tu me cherches...

V: Je pense que si tu m'appelles, c'est que tu as prit des précautions et qu'on ne peut pas te localiser. Que veux tu?

L: Tu es plus intelligent que je le pensais. Comment va notre chère Sydney-

V: Lauren, va droit au but!

L: Je veux ce que Sydney a prit à Sloane-

V: De quoi tu parles?

L: D'un objet qu'elle lui a volé avant de le tuer.

Elle lui raccrocha au nez, il tentait de décrypter cette conversation quand il entendit la voix de Sydney à ses cotés.

V: Tu ne devrais pas être ici-

S: Vaughn! Laisses moi respirer...

Il abdiqua mais la conversation avec Lauren le taraudait, il devait en parler à Sydney mais le faire c'était aussi la replonger dans leur enfer continuel qu'il veux lui faire oublier. Il s'assit sur le canapé se massant l'arête du nez. Fran venait de partir, Syd avait Sam dans les bras et s'installa à coté de Vaughn. Sam jouait devant eux, Syd avait posé sa main sur la cuisse de Vaughn qui était littéralement ailleurs.

S: Dis moi ce qui te torture...

V: Rien-

S: Michael, c'est moi... je sais que tu ne souhaites que notre bonheur mais je déteste quand tu te mure dans ce silence. Et tu sais comme moi que cette attitude ne résoudra rien...

V: Lauren m'a appelé-

S: (froidement) Qu'est ce qu'elle voulait?

V: J'ai pas tout comprit... elle m'a demandé de lui donné ce que tu avais volé à Sloane avant de le tuer-

S: C'est impossible-

V: C'était quoi?

**Ch 12  
**  
S: Une page du manuscrit de Rambaldi. Je l'ai détruite.

V: Pourquoi elle la veut?

S: Cette page traitait de la prophétie... de l'enfant de l'Elue crée à partir du Cube de Rambaldi. Il décrivait toute la marche à suivre pour la création de cet enfant-

V: Ce qui aurait voulu dire qu'il aurait été ton enfant...

S: Oui.

V: Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit?

S: On avait déjà assez de problèmes comme ça. Je ne voulais pas en rajouter un de plus et puis, tu n'aurais rien pu faire...

V: Comment elle a su que tu l'avais volé à Sloane?

S: Je ne sais pas. Sloane avait peut être montré la page à Sark ; et Sark l'aurait dit à Lauren-

V: Ouais...

Vaughn passa un bras autour des épaules de Sydney la rapprochant ainsi de lui ; elle laissa sa tête aller dans le creux de son cou. Elle lui prit son autre main laissé libre, ils regardaient Sam jouer tranquillement qui releva la tête vers eux avant d'aller se blottir dans leurs bras.

15 jours plus tard, Sydney s'était arrangé avec Fran pour qu'elle lui rende un petit service. Elle l'avait chargé de garder Sam pour la nuit, Syd voulant faire une surprise à Vaughn. Ils étaient dans leur chambre à discuter de Sark et Lauren alors que Syd pressait Vaughn pour qu'il s'habille.

V: Mais qu'est ce que tu as à être pressée comme ça ?

S: Dépêche toi! On va être en retard-

V: On va où ?

S: Tu verras quand on sera arrivé ?

V: On devrait pas sortir, tu n'es pas encore remise-

S: Je vais très bien... mais j'irais encore mieux si tu accélérait le mouvement-

V: Je veux savoir-

S: Vaughn!

Elle le pressa encore un peu plus et ½ heure plus tard, ils arrivaient à la patinoire. Ils sortaient de la voiture, Syd passa son bras autour de sa taille et il fit de même autour de ses épaules. La patinoire était vide, ils descendirent jusqu'en bas des gradins et Vaughn se tourna vers Syd.

V: Et maintenant ?

S: Attends un peu...

V: Syd, je... (voyant un homme âgé s'avancer vers eux) Jimmy ?

Ji: Mike! Je suis content de te voir. Je vous attendais.

V: Comment-

Ji: Ta femme est très persuasive.

V: (souriant) Oui... j'ai beau le savoir, je m'attends à tout maintenant...

S: (petit sourire) Arrête ton char, ça va te plaire-

V: Si je savais de quoi il en retourne, peut être... Jimmy ?

Ji: Oui... voilà, pour aider une association, le club à décider de recréer l'équipe d'il y a 10 ans pour un match amical contre les Kings-

V: Les Kings!

Ji: Oui... ta femme m'a assuré que-

V: Bien sûr, pas de problème...

Ji: Si ça pose problème, je-

V: Si Syd, t'as assuré que c'était bon, tu n'as aucune raison de douter... mais comment tu as eu mes coordonnées-

Ji: Eric Weiss-

V: Evidemment... et quand à lieu la rencontre ?

S: Par contre, là, tu vas m'en vouloir... si je te l'avais dit plus tôt, tu aurais refusé-

V: Syd!

S: Ce soir...

V: Quoi? Ce soir ? Tout à l'heure ?

S: Non l'année prochaine!... évidemment ce soir.

Ji: ça pose un problème ?

V: Oui.

S: Non.

V: (prenant ses mains) Syd... qui veillera sur toi si-

S: Je serais avec Nadia et Will. Il ne m'arrivera rien...

V: Ouais... je suis pas rassuré quand même... tu es malade-

S: C'était juste de la fatigue. Arrête de t'en faire. Si je n'allais pas bien, je ne serais pas ici. Alors amuse toi et ne t'inquiète pas.

Il acquiesça à contre coeur. 10 minutes plus tard, Vaughn partait se changer dans les vestiaires alors qu'Eric arrivait vers Syd.

E: Alors tu l'as convaincu ?

S: Bien sûr! Tu sais bien que rien, ni personne ne me résiste-

E: Ouais, tu restes ?

S: Tu sais comment il est. Si je pars, il va s'angoisser parce qu'il ne pourras pas me surveiller-

E: ça serait pas ton Mike, s'il n'était pas comme ça.

Deux heures plus tard, la patinoire était bondée. Syd était placé juste derrière le banc de l'équipe avec Nadia et Will. Le match allait commencer mais le speaker procéda à la description des équipes. La foule était toute excitée lors de la composition de l'équipe des Kings. Quand vint la description de l'autre équipe et plus particulièrement à Vaughn, deux filles assises non loin de Sydney commencèrent à parler de lui.

F1: Ahh, t'as vu le canon que c'est !

F2: Ouais, j'en ferais bien mon 4 heure-

F1: En plus, il doit avoir un corps de rêve... mon lit n'attend plus que lui.

F2: Et t'as vu ces yeux !... ils sont waouuuhh...

En les entendant, Sydney sentit son sang bouillir, elle était sur le point de leurs sauter dessus mais Will la retint.

W: Ne les écoutes pas-

S: T'as entendu-

W: Oui. Mike n'ira jamais voir ailleurs-

S: Je sais... mais je supporte pas qu'on parle de lui ainsi-

N: Tu serais pas un peu jalouse ?

S: C'est pas ça... c'est juste que... enfin bref-

W: Oui, t'es jalouse... et c'est pas la première fois que tu le montre.

3 heures plus tard, le match prenait fin. Les gradins commençaient à se vider mais Syd voyait bien que les 2 groupies étaient toujours là. Le président du club remercia tous le joueurs et quand il parla de Vaughn, les 2 groupies s'excitèrent.

S: Je vais leur faire leur fête!

W: Syd, du calme. Elle le toucheront pas-

S: Y manquerait plus que ça! Je les aime pas-

W: L'inverse m'aurait étonné...

Après la séance des remerciements, Vaughn s'approcha de la banque de la patinoire et fin un signe à Sydney alors que les 2 groupies étaient toujours là. Syd était descendu, Vaughn la prit dans ses bras et ils firent quelques tours ensemble. Après quelques minutes, ils s'arrêtèrent vers la balustrade. Ils étaient enlacés et s'embrassait avidement, en s'écartant Vaughn remarqua que les 2 filles le mâtaient.

V: Qu'est ce qu'elles ont à me mâter comme ça-

S: Au passage, c'est depuis que tu es passé sur l'écran géant qu'elle te mâtent-

V: (rigolant) Et tu ne leurs as pas sauté dessus !

S: Will m'en a empêché-

V: (rigolant) Je me disais aussi... (en l'embrassant) y'as un pot après les douches, tu viens ?

S: Je suis invitée ?

V: J'y vais pas sans toi-

S: Y'aura de la Tequila-

V: (souriant) Alcoolique!

S: (souriant) Frimeur!

Nadia et Will les rejoignirent, les avertissant qu'ils rentraient. Les groupies finirent également par partir quand Syd et Vaughn se dirigèrent vers les douches.

V: Je prendrai bien cette douche avec toi... mais j'ai peur qu'il y ait des jaloux-

S: Vas y. on se retrouve dans la salle...

Ils s'embrassaient devant la porte des vestiaires quand plusieurs joueurs en sortirent ainsi qu'Eric.

E: Allez, les tourtereaux! C'est tout... Mike, ta douche t'attend!

V: J'y vais. (à Weiss) Occupe toi d'elle-

E: Oui Chef! (à Syd, une fois que Vaughn fut partit) T'as des admirateurs-

S: Quoi ? De qui tu parles ?

E: De toi et des deux armoires à glace qu'i' n'ont pas arrêter de me demander qui étaient les 2 brunes derrière le banc des joueurs-

S: (rigolant) Arrêtes-

E: Je te jure. J'ai même cru que Mike allait se charger d'eux.

S: Alors je manquerais pas de lui faire la comparaison avec ses 2 groupies!

E: Parce que toi aussi!... avec vous deux, y'en a pas un pour racheter l'autre!

Ils rejoignirent la salle, les deux joueurs vinrent l'aborder pendant qu'Eric était partit leur chercher à boire. Syd leurs souriait gentiment en discutant.

S: Vous étiez dans la même équipe que Vaughn-

H1: Oui. C'était il y a un bail-

S: Ouais-

H2 : Et la belle brune qui était avec toi-

S: C'était ma soeur. Elle est rentrée avec mon meilleur ami-

H1: T'attends quelqu'un ?

S: Pourquoi, y'a marqué célibataire sur mon front ?

H2: A toi de nous le dire-

V: (souriant) Hey, je te cherchais. Où est Eric ?

S: Il a dû se perdre en allant me chercher à boire-

V: Je lui avais dit de ne pas te laisser seule... (aux gars) et vous, vous avez pas pu vous en empêcher-

H1: On ne laisse jamais une belle femme sans protection-

S: Je sais me défendre!

Vaughn sourit à cette remarque alors que les 2 hommes étaient intrigués.

E: Ah Mike, te voilà-

Vaughn lança un regard noir à Eric avant de se tourner vers Syd.

V: Je t'avais dit de veiller-

E: Stop Mike! Syd est grande-

S: Arrêtez de me materner, c'est bon! Vaughn calme toi...

V: excuse moi-

Syd lui sourit avant de l'embrasser tendrement et de se lover dans ses bras.

S: Il n'y a pas de quoi s'affoler. Et si tu veux que j'aille encore mieux, cesse de t'inquiéter autant.

Avec un regard entendu, Vaughn se calma. Ils discutèrent toute la soirée, bien que Vaughn craignait que Syd fasse un malaise comme c'est dernièrement arrivé.

H1: Et c'est là qu'un groupe de fille, c'est mit à scander le nom de Vaughn-

H2: T'as des fans Vaughn! Ta petite amie aurait de quoi être jalouse-

V: (en regardant Syd) T'as qu'à demander à ma femme.

H1: Vous... vous êtes mariés !

S: En général, c'est ce qui se passe quand deux personnes s'aiment.

E: (en souriant) Sauf que vous, vous avez mis 10 ans pour en arriver là...

S & V : ERIC !

E: Je sais, je la boucle.

S: ERIC WEISS, je te promets que si tu continue, je vais te faire avaler vos foutus palets!

Tous rigolèrent sauf Syd et le principal intéressé.

H1: (à Weiss) Détends toi, elle le fera pas-

E: On voit que tu la connais pas-

H1: Vous ne le feriez pas ?

S: Qui sait... j'ai plus d'une corde à mon arc-

E: Moi, j'aurais dit un déguisement...

Syd lança un regard noir à Eric tandis qu'elle s'inquiétait du silence de Vaughn. Elle le vit regarder dans une direction et partir précipitamment. Elle regarda ce qu'il observait précédemment et elle aperçut une chevelure blonde.

S: Vaughn!

Il ne répondit pas et Weiss se tourna vers elle.

E: qu'est ce qu'i' se passe ?

S: J'en sais rien... enfin je suis pas sûre-

E: De quoi tu parles ?

S: Je crois qu'il a vu... Lauren-

E: QUOI ! ICI !

S: J'en sais rien. Il est partit tellement vite-

E: J'y vais-

S: Non, je viens avec toi-

E: Syd-

S: (s'énervant) Si je l'arrête pas, il va faire une connerie!

E: Ok mais calme toi.

Ils partirent donc à la recherche de Vaughn dans les couloirs. Syd sema rapidement Eric et ¼ d'heure plus tard elle retrouva Vaughn dans une salle. Il s'était visiblement battu contre Lauren et il la tenait en joue avec l'arme de celle ci.

L: Et bien, qu'est ce que t'attends pour appuyer sur la détente!

Vaughn était sur le point de répondre quand Syd surgit dans la salle.

S: Vaughn NON!

V: Syd, reste à l'écart-

S: Ecoutes moi... tu ne dois pas le faire-

V: C'est la seule solution-

L: Alors appuie!

S: Vaughn tu veux vivre dans la culpabilité! Vivre avec la mort de ton ex femme sur la conscience ! C'est exactement ce qu'elle veut.

Sydney s'approchait doucement de lui, posa sa main sur son bras pour le lui baisser. A peine lui eut elle retiré l'ame des mains que Vaughn envoyait un direct du droit à Lauren qui perdit connaissance sur le coup. Il se tourna vers Syd confus ; celle ci n'y prêta pas attention et le prit dans ses bras. Elle l'embrassa tendrement et ils restèrent enlacés plusieurs minutes jusqu'à ce qu'Eric fasse transférer Lauren.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient dans la salle de réception. Ils dansaient collés l'un à l'autre quand soudain il sentit le corps de Sydney s'effondrer lentement.

S: (imperceptiblement) Vaughn...

V: (la portant dans un endroit au calme) Je suis là...

Il était assit dans une salle, la tenant dans ses bras ; plusieurs minutes passèrent jusqu'à ce qu'elle reprenne conscience.

S: Vaughn...

V: Chérie, comment tu te sens ?

S: ça va aller...

Elle se leva et Vaughn l'observa un instant avant de lui lancer un regard réprobateur.

S: Je vais bien, vraiment-

V: On va rentrer-

S: Pas tout de suite, j'ai soif-

V: (souriant) Je reconnais bien ma petite alcoolique!

Plusieurs heures plus tard, ils pénétraient dans la maison. Vaughn surveillait toujours Syd du coin de l'oeil, même si celle ci lui avait fait comprendre qu'elle se sentait bien.  
Il l'avait forcé à s'allonger sur le canapé tandis qu'il lui préparait un thé. Il revint vers elle quelques minutes plus tard et elle se redressa pour lui permettre de s'asseoir. Elle se lova dans ses bras.

V: Je déteste te voir dans cet état-

S: Le médecin a dit que c'était du surmenage-

V: Oui... je doute qu'il n'y ait que ça-

S: Je pense pas que ce soit aussi grave que tu peux l'imaginer.

V: Mets toi un peu à ma place. Tu perds connaissance sous mes yeux, dans mes bras et je dois rester calme... toute cette histoire de malaise me fait peur-

S: Je sais... mais je ne fais rien...

Le lendemain matin, Sydney se faisait examiner par le médecin. Vaughn avait été inflexible, il voulait plus qu'elle sorte avant d'être complètement rétablie.  
Le médecin venait de comprendre ; suite à la comparaison de deux analyses de sang, il vit que Sydney était tout simplement en manque de fer ce qui expliquait ses malaises à répétitions. Il lui prescrit un traitement et lui assura que d'ici quelques jours, elle se sentirait mieux. Il venait de partir, Vaughn rejoignit Syd dans la chambre. Elle lui sourit en le voyant.

S: Rassuré ?

V: Oui.

S: Je t'avais dit que ce n'était pas grave...

V: J'étais inquiet tu peux le comprendre. Ça aurait pu être n'importe quoi... une tumeur, un choc émotionnel trop violent ou-

S: Ou ?

V: Ou tu aurais pu être enceinte... j'ai comprit que tu ne voulait pas qu'on ait un autre enfant-

S: Quoi ?

V: Je pense que tu ne veux pas qu'on ait un deuxième enfant-

S: Mais d'où tu sors cette idée ?

V: Tu n'avais pas l'air très enthousiaste lorsque je t'en ais parlé alors-

S: Je n'ai jamais été contre cette idée... au contraire. Je pensais juste qu'on pourrait attendre un peu... et puis Sark est toujours dans la nature-

V: je vois!

Vaughn tourna les talons, partant dans le salon. Elle le regardait partir en soupirant ; quelques secondes plus tard, elle l'observait accouder au petit bureau du salon où il taper nerveusement sur le clavier de l'ordinateur.

Elle s'avança dans son dos, posant ses mains sur ses épaules avant de l'embrasser dans le cou.

S: Ne t'énerve pas pour ça-

V: Je ne suis pas énervé. Je ne pensais pas que cette idée qu'on ait un deuxième enfant, était si repoussante-

S: Vaughn, il ne s'agit pas de ça... tu nous vois élever nos enfants en travaillant à la division, avec Sark qui est toujours en liberté !

V: Rien ne nous en a empêché jusqu'à maintenant. Je ne vois pas pourquoi ça serait différent. Sam n'a jamais été en danger-

S: Et si on s'en prenait à Sam alors que je serais sur le point d'accoucher, qu'est ce que tu feras !

**Ch 13**

Sydney attendait toujours une réponse, ils s'affrontaient du regard. Vaughn baissa la tête avant de se tourner vers la fenêtre. Elle ferma les yeux et s'avança lentement vers lui avant de poser sa main sur sa taille. Il s'évertua à résister et ne se retourna pas. Il s'écarta de Syd, prit ses clefs et sortit de maison en claquant la porte.

Elle le ne revit pas de la journée. Fran et Eric étaient venu diner. Alors qu Syd et Vaughn étaient dans la cuisine, Eric les rejoignit.

E: Je veux bien croire que vous savez très bien mentir mais avec moi, ça marche pas.

S: Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles-

E: Arrêtez de me prendre pour un idiot. Je vous connais depuis trop longtemps-

V: Tout va bien Eric-

E: Tu vois, ça c'est un signe que quelque chose cloche. Tu ne m'appelles jamais Eric quand tout va bien. Alors ?

Vaughn regarda Sydney dans les yeux puis il sortit de la cuisine promptement après avoir rageusement lance un torchon en travers de la cuisine. Sydney ferma les yeux et serra les mâchoires un instant puis elle vit qu'Eric l'observait toujours.

E: Syd... dis moi ce qu'i' se passe...

S: ça lui passera. Il a besoin de réfléchir...

E: (doucement) Tu ne veux vraiment pas en parler ?

S: Non. Mais va lui parler. Peut être qu'il t'écoutera...

Sydney était couchée, elle l'entendit arriver et se retourna pour croiser son regard.

V: Je vais aller dormir dans la chambre d'ami...

Elle ne supporta pas d'entendre ses mots et son coeur se mit à pleurer, ses larmes firent rapidement leur chemin sur ses joues. Il sortait de la chambre quand la main insistante de Sydney sur son bras, le força à se retourner. Elle était rapidement sortie du lit pour faire sa demande suppliante et silencieuse.

S: Ne me laisses pas seule... je ferais tout ce que tu voudras mais... ne m'abandonne pas...

Elle lui avait murmuré ces mots. Ils étaient si près l'un de l'autre que leurs souffles se mélangeaient. Vaughn la regardaient mais malgré l'obscurité, il parvenait à sentir le désarroi de Syd et il craqua. Il l'embrassa sur le front et ils finirent leur nuit ensemble dans leur lit.

Syd avait reprit son poste à la cellule depuis 15 jours, ils n'avaient pas reparlés de ce désaccord qui avait eu lieu un mois auparavant. Elle était concentré sur le dossier de Sark et après quelques heures de réflexion, elle eu une idée de sa probable planque. Un briefing fut rapidement organisé, et une équipe se chargea de son arrestation mais il était parvenu à s'enfuir. Sydney rageait toute seule dans son bureau. Sa relation avec Vaughn commençait tout juste à repartir mais elle se savait incapable d'avoir un autre enfant, sachant le danger que Sark pourrait provoquer sur sa famille. Elle songea soudainement à Sloane et à une planque dont il lui avait parlé lorsqu'elle était au SD-6. Elle savait que Sloane avait confié certaines chose à Sark alors pourquoi pas celle là ?

3 mois passèrent ainsi, elle ne travaillait que sur l'arrestation de Sark. Vaughn avait eu beau lui en faire la remarque, elle ne l'avait pas écouté et continuait ses recherches. Parallèlement, Nadia travaillait sur leur mère, elle tenait à la retrouver. Un jour alors qu'elle rentrait chez elle, elle découvrit une lettre sur sa cheminée. Elle en avait parlé à Sydney qui avait également reçu la même. A l'intérieur, elle expliquait ses choix ainsi qu'elle regrettait de les avoir abandonnées mais que c'était trop risqué pour elles de se voir et conclu cette lettre en leur disant qu'elle les aimait, depuis Nadia n'avait pas réussi à la retrouver.

Vaughn qui avait fait mettre en place une équipe, il avait eu un contact avec Brill qui l'avait informé de la localisation de Sark. L'assaut avait eu lieu quelques heures auparavant, il avait tout fait pour que Syd n'en soit pas informé ce qu'i' s'était révélé très difficile, vu son acharnement à coincer Sark.

Ils venaient de sortir de la cellule. Il avait déposé Sydney au restaurant de Fran et était rentré préparer sa surprise pour Syd. Il avait tout fait lui même.

1 heure plus tard, il rejoignait Syd au restaurant. Il l'embrassa et Fran arriva avec son mini commis de cuisine, Sam. Celle courra dans le bras de son père.

V: (en l'embrassant) Mon ange...

Il se tourna vers Syd qui leurs souriait.

S: Tu étais où ?

V: à la maison...

S: (intriguée) Qu'est ce que tu faisais à la maison ?

V: (souriant) Surprise...

Sam était déjà repartit dans les pattes de Fran. Syd et Vaughn parlaient tout en étant collés l'un à l'autre. Depuis quelques semaines leur relation allait beaucoup mieux. Syd en était très heureuse. Ils s'embrassaient quand la sonnerie d'un portable le dérangea. Syd décrocha.

S: Bristow ?

E: C'est moi. On a un colis qui vient d'arriver pour toi.

S: Qui ?

E: Arrogant, blond, irlandais-

S: Sark ?

Vaughn lui souriait, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle raccrocha et le fixa.

S: C'est toi, n'est ce pas ?

V: Oui.

S: Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

V: C'était le début de la surprise... et la suite t'attends à la maison...

Il lui dit ça en l'embrassant. Il s'était arrangé avec Fran pour qu'elle garde Sam cette nuit. Ils s'apprêtaient à sortir du restaurant quand ils virent Will et Nadia arriver main dans la main. Vaughn resta un instant surprit et se tourna vers Syd.

V: Tu savais ?

S: Chéri tu fait un piètre agent.

V: J'en reviens pas. J'ai toujours cru que Will était amoureux de toi-

S: Certes mais il a toujours su que je ne le considérerais que comme mon meilleur ami...

Ils discutèrent quelques minutes avec eux puis ils rentrèrent chez eux. Syd pénétrait dans la maison illuminée de bougies disséminées un peu partout. Elle se retourna dans les bras de Vaughn.

S: C'était ça, ta surprise-

V: Ce n'est que le début...

Il s'était débrouillé pour faire à manger avant de la rejoindre au restaurant, et maintenant il n'avait plus qu'à réchauffer le plat. Ils mangèrent en tête dans un silence agréable sans ce quitter des yeux.

Ils étaient enlacés sur le canapé, Vaughn l'embrassait dans le cou, ce qui la faisait sourire. Elle se retourna et l'embrassa tendrement. Il s'empressa d'intensifier leur baiser, il se positionna sur elle mais elle le fit rouler et ils tombèrent l'un sur l'autre sur le tapis du salon en rigolant. Ils s'embrassèrent et se caressèrent longuement avant d'assouvir leur désir commun.

Recouvert de la couverture que Vaughn avait récupéré sur le fauteuil à coté du canapé, ils se reposaient enlacés sur le tapis. Syd avait la tête sur le torse de Vaughn, elle releva la tête et l'embrassa dans le cou.

S: Chéri...

V: Hummm...

S: (souriant) Tu le veux toujours ce bébé ?

V: Oui, bien sûr... pourquoi tu me poses la question ?

S: Parce que ton rêve sera exaucé d'ici 7 mois...

Il se redressa en souriant et la fixa dans les yeux.

V: Sérieux ?

S: Oui, je suis enceinte de 2 mois.

V: Sydney Vaughn, je t'aime plus que tout au monde...

Il l'embrassa fougueusement et ils repartirent dans des étreintes plus sauvages les unes que les autres jusqu'au petit matin.

Maintenant que leurs principaux ennemis étaient arrêtés, Sydney était réellement heureuse. Certes sa mère était toujours en liberté mais elle avait tout ce qu'elle désirait. Elle avait un mari aimant et attentionné, elle avait une fille adorable et bientôt un nouveau petit bonheur pointerait le bout de son nez, une soeur qu'elle adorait, et des amis fantastiques. Sa vie ne pouvait pas être plus belle. Elle avait enfin réussi après plus de 10 ans de galère. Elle oubliait tout, pour elle ne comptait que l'instant qu'elle vivait, elle était dans les bras de son mari qui lui murmurait des "je t'aime" à l'oreille et elle ne s'en lassait pas. Elle était enfin comblée, sa vie prenait un nouveau tournant et elle ne le prenait pas seule. Ils étaient 4 à le prendre et c'est sa famille qui le prenait. Aujourd'hui elle savait qu'elle n'aurait plus peur et qu'elle ne douterait plus, sa famille représentait tout ce qu'elle avait toujours voulu.

Fin


End file.
